<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тем временем в параллельной вселенной by Agres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795177">Тем временем в параллельной вселенной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres'>Agres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Балаган Древних 2 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Художественное переосмысление непосредственных игровых ситуаций.<br/>К общей истории «Балагана» данные зарисовки не относятся (не канон, ишь!), но технически используют этот же мир и этих же персонажей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Балаган Древних 2 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. О вечно обиженном андерлорде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Ааааа! — вопил Врогрос, злобно впечатывая тяжёлые шаги в землю. — Слезь с меня и иди нормально!<br/>       — Не слезу, — невозмутимо отвечал Нортром. Тот сидел боком на широкой спине Врогроса, опёршись об него одной рукой. Генерал негодовал, злился, но всё-таки вёз напарника и стряхнул того лишь на ступенях северного брода. Нортром столь же невозмутимо снял со своей спины щит, материализовал психическую глефу и, не обращая внимания на мокнущие полы стёганки, направился по мелководью в сторону вражеского берега. <br/>       С глухим хлопком в реку телепортировался Магина, быстро догоняя Нортрома.<br/>       — Иди сюда, — ревел Врогрос, уже забравшийся на чёрный берег, — я сказал, сюда. <br/>       — Не пойду, — отказывался Нортром, отходя в другую сторону, — я тут их поймаю.<br/>       — Встань сюда, — настаивал Врогрос, — вот где я стою, встань.<br/>       Нортром нехотя прошёл по реке и забрался на берег, останавливаясь в указанном генералом месте.<br/>       — Да не где мой хвост! — снова принялся злиться он, — а вот тут!<br/>       Кулак Свена остановил беспричинное негодование демона. <br/>       Свену, однако, не помогли ни поддержка Шендельзар, ни казавшееся поначалу преимуществом временное оглушение Врогроса. Глефы Нортрома не промахивались, и уж тем более по такой массивной цели, как Свен, не промахивался Магина.<br/>       Врогросу, вынужденно пропустившему всё веселье, оставалось только топать лапами и негодующе реветь. <br/>       <br/>       Впрочем, и вправду только реветь ему весь этот день и осталось. Нортром ловкими прицельными ударами расправлялся как с чужими крипами, так и с нападающими, не оставляя никого на долю генерала. Магина и вовсе скрылся в лесу, явно долгое время не собираясь оттуда вылезать. Время от времени прибегал Стригвир, активно пытаясь отрезать Врогросу хвост, но глефы прогоняли гончую прочь раньше, чем генерал успевал призвать свой адский пустотный шторм.<br/>       — Мне пока нечем, — ревел Врогрос в ответ на упрёк Нортрома, что не задержал Стригвира.<br/>       — Вы меня не цените, — злился он, когда всё тот же Нортром деловито убивал парализованных ненавистью генерала врагов.<br/>       — Куда все разбежались? — вопил Врогрос, оставшись на центральном броде в одиночестве и не зная, куда идти — то ли следом за Магиной, отправившимся в лесную лавку торговца, то ли за следом за Нортромом, на восточную дорогу.<br/>       — Я один с ними воевать, что ли, буду? — бесился на базе генерал, которого ногами вперёд отправил туда отловивший одинокого Врогроса Стригвир.<br/>       Ему отвечало только эхо воплей Шендельзар.<br/>       Кипя от злости, Врогрос потопал в западную область леса, где принялся воевать с древними драконами. Внезапно телепортировавшийся сюда же Магина самым возмутительным образом несколькими ударами добил его драконов, после чего телепортировался дальше. Со стороны соседней полянки донеслись звуки сражения, и Врогрос направился туда, да только к раздаче пряников не поспел — монах оставил ему лишь изрубленые туши сатиров.<br/>       Всё это было очень, очень печально.<br/>       <br/>       И печальнее всего для генерала было то, что ему не давали проявить себя во всём блеске своего зловещего величия. Он парализовывал врагов, он прикрывал союзников от ударов, он одним своим присутствием вселял в чужие души страх, но всех убивали за него, не давая Врогросу нанести ни единого удара. Собравший манту Магина, оглашая с трёх глоток пространство дикими криками, носился по лесам и полям на потеху добрым поселянам; Нортром деловито, хотя и довольно неаккуратно, отлавливал вражеских нерасторопных одиночек.<br/>       Врогрос, за которого убили даже древних драконов, чувствовал себя совершенно лишним на этом празднике жизни. Он ходил по берегам, собирал в шапку богатство и громко ревел от обиды, сам себя накручивая.<br/>       <br/>       Пока Врогрос упивался собственной обидой, пока оставшийся без присмотра Нортром шлялся где ни попадя, исправно нарываясь на неприятности, Магина в прямом смысле слова света белого не видел. И нет, не потому что стояла ночь, а потому что в чаще было темно, да ещё и потому что от постоянных телепортаций у него рябило в глазах. <br/>       Он не без зависти думал о Врогросе и Нортроме, которые разгуливали где попало и ввязывались в драки. Ответственный Магина подобной роскоши покамест позволить себе не мог, но отлично знал, что его время скоро придёт. Он носился по лесу, вырезая всё живое, и исправно оттаскивал добычу торговцу. Копил. Копил. Пару раз случайно пересёкся с Нортромом, который пытался открыть своей глефой бутылку пива, и помог: начисто срезал горлышко бутылки вместе с крышкой. Потом Нортром последовательно поймал Шендельзар и Кробелус и довольно убедительно донёс до тех факт об очевидном слабоумии гуляющих по тёмному лесу без сопровождения, потом Стригвир вознамерился провести при вынужденной помощи протестующего Нортрома ритуал в честь Освежёванных... в общем, пока все развлекались кто как мог, Магина стискивал зубы, стискивал рукоятки своих ручных секир и копил, копил, копил. <br/>       <br/>       Потом зато перед Магиной встала новая беда. Исключительная беда. Выбрать между золотым и фиолетовым цветом новой пары оружия представлялось невозможным делом.<br/>       — Ну ты решил уже, какие будешь брать? — снова спросил торговец, отпуская между делом Мортред балисонг.<br/>       — Нет, — дождавшись, пока Мортред уйдёт, ответил Магина. — Мне и те, и те нравятся.<br/>       <br/>       Когда всё закончилось, до сих пор лелеющий свою обиду Врогрос попытался было обрушиться с упрёками на соратников. Демон с полной уверенностью в собственной правоте считал, что те вели себя возмутительнейшим образом. Ход, однако, был не шибко обдуманный, но для генерала подобное было в порядке вещей. <br/>       — Вы меня бросили! — вопил Врогрос, топая для пущей внушительности всеми четырьмя лапами.<br/>       — Тебя на верёвочке водить за собой надо, что ли? — недовольно отвечал Нортром. — Ушёл в лес, сидит там и ноет. У тебя телепорт встроенный, чего высиживал?<br/>       Врогрос не хотел признаваться, что до сих пор не освоил использование своего разлома реальности, поэтому просто лишний раз обругал Нортрома. Тот вместо ответа всё так же боком уселся на генерала и напрочь отказывался стряхиваться. <br/>       — Я северные башни разбирал, а ты страдал где-то хернёй, — продолжал Нортром. — Где ты был, когда меня в засаду к Свену заманили, а?<br/>       — Покупал тараску! — злился Врогрос.<br/>       — А когда меня плювалка гоняла по лесу, где ты был? Я же просил помочь.<br/>       — Я не знаю! — вопил Врогрос, снова безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть себя Нортрома. — Ты меня сам бросил!<br/>       — Дай мне пива.<br/>       — Не дам!<br/>       Его не больно, но по-прежнему обидно кольнули в толстую кожу кончиком глефы. <br/>       — Ааа! —  ревел генерал, протягивая назад сумку с бутылками. — Пей своё пиво, только заткнись!<br/>       — Какая у вас жизнь насыщенная, — кисло заметил подошедший Магина. К вящему разочарованию монаха, никто не заметил его шикарной обновки.<br/>       Врогрос накинулся и на него:<br/>       — А ты почему только под конец пришёл? Ты чем всё это время занимался?<br/>       — Фармил лес, —  вздохнул Магина. <br/>       — А когда нас Стригвир гонял?<br/>       — Фармил лес. <br/>       — А когда мы на втором ряду охранных башен...<br/>       — Фармил лес, — бесцеремонно перебил его Магина.<br/>       — А зачем? — глупо спросил Врогрос и тут же сам на себя разозлился, заодно обозлившись и на Магину.<br/>       — Чтобы ещё быстрее фармить лес, очевидно же, — снисходительно объяснил тот. — Зато потом пришёл и всех убил. Смотри, что у меня есть.<br/>       Врогрос раздражённо покосился на протянутый в его сторону экземпляр оружия, способ применения которого, равно как и тип, от него ускользали. <br/>       — Это топор или молот?<br/>       — А хрен его знает, — подтвердил мысли Врогроса Магина. — Но рубит очень хорошо. <br/>       — А чего они у тебя разноцветные, одна золотая, другая фиолетовая? — спросил со спины генерала Нортром. — Денег на одинаковую пару не хватило?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. О веномансере без ботинок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Лесаль внимательно прислушался, убеждаясь, что подозрительные звуки отсутствуют, и тщательно воткнул в рассохшуюся землю обзорный глиф с зачарованием истинного видения. Он принёс с собой всего один — на большее количество глифов не хватило денег, всё-таки для создания столь полезных предметов требовался толчёный алмаз. Интересно, куда там шёл толчёный алмаз, думал Лесаль, возвращаясь с пролеска на дорогу. <br/>       В лесу ботанику не нравилось — кололись бурелом и густые полуголые кусты, засыхающие на корню. Он прижал капюшон и плевательные отростки, спасаясь от неприятных веток, и прополз понизу. Ориентироваться нынче Лесалю было легко — где вопил Врогрос, туда и надо ползти.<br/>       А развалившийся всей своей тушей поперёк тракта Врогрос тем временем мешал передвигаться союзным боевым крипам, то сбивая хвостом пытавшихся обойти его сзади, то топором отгоняя пытавшихся обойти спереди. Скулящие крипы тщетно пытались пробраться мимо генерала.<br/>       — Ссделяль, — сообщил Лесаль, выцепив взглядом наиболее хилого крипа и ловко плюнув в него ядом. <br/>       — Что ты «сделяль», а? — скорее по привычке, нежели от злости ревел Врогрос. — Ты должен был им башню своими змеями разломать, а ты что?<br/>       — Мне щасс так нельзся, — мотал змееподобной головой мутант, — я пока проссто глифф, а то нападут. <br/>       Врогрос зарычал, смахнул топором досаждающего ему крипа. По задумке генерала, вот уже сейчас со стороны врага должны были подойти чужие крипы — Врогрос хотел сместить фронт поближе к своей башне, — но тех, видимо, с той стороны тоже что-то держало. Он наконец пропустил бедолаг, и воодушевлённая мелюзга, поднимая пыль, шустро потопала по проложенному в просеке тракту в сторону вражеской охранной башни. <br/>       Установленный Лесалем сканирующий глиф волшебным образом передавал им обоим информацию о перемещении вражеских сил. Сейчас, однако, в зоне действия глифа никого чужого не было, а это обозначало, что либо башню никто не защищал, либо что враги находились именно под башней. Лесаль торопливо полз по тракту вперёд, едва не обгоняя крипов, и бдительно посматривал по сторонам. Их окружал чёрный сухостойный лес, полный столь нелюбимых ботаником колючих кустов, и видимость здесь была посредственная. <br/>       Чужие крипы всё не шли. Недоумевающий Лесаль нехотя сунулся в кусты, прополз подальше, выполз у вражеской охранной башни и некоторое время тупо смотрел на верхового Нессаджа. <br/>       Недолгое молчание прервал Нессадж, взмахнув моргенштерном.<br/>       <br/>       Врогрос не шибко удивился, когда из-за поворота просеки выскочил Лесаль, истошно верещащий, что ему-де щас так нельзя. Легко нагнавший мутанта Нессадж поддал тому моргенштерном; шипастое навершие с хрустом врезалось в жёсткий спинной щиток гибкого лёгкого тела, забрасывая ботаника в кусты.<br/>       Генерал заревел, поднялся на задние лапы и с силой опустил передние лапы на землю. Он ещё не придумал, что обидного сказать рыцарю, поэтому просто призвал на того свой адский шторм.<br/>       <br/>       А Лесаль, заброшенный ударом Нессаджа в колючие кусты, свернулся там клубком и некоторое время горевал — ему было скорее обидно, нежели больно. Конь Нессаджа, даже не смотря на то, что тому приходилось нести солидную тяжесть закованного в толстую стальную броню рыцаря, двигался всё равно быстрее ботаника, и Лесаль боялся, что его затопчут.<br/>       Твёрдо решив больше не высовываться вперёд, Лесаль прополз по лесу сквозь валежник и бурелом, без труда ориентируясь на вопли Врогроса и лязгание железа. Он вынырнул из кустов на дорогу и подполз поближе, благоразумно держась за генералом.<br/>       Размахивавший над головой топором Врогрос, разражающийся угрозами и проклятиями в адрес Нессаджа, агрессивно топал всеми четырьмя лапами, однако с места не двигался. Нессадж, в свою очередь, тыкал в сторону Врогроса моргенштерном и гулко злился под шлемом. Оба не спешили сокращать дистанцию — между бойцами отвесной стеной жёлто-зелёного огня бушевал пустотный шторм. <br/>       Лесаль попытался высунуться из-за туши генерала и оценить намерения рыцаря, но Врогрос столь яростно перетаптывался, впечатывая в землю лапы, что мог наступить на ботаника точно с тем же успехом, что и конь Нессаджа. Тогда Лесаль, не раздумывая долго, улучил момент и по бронированному хвосту шустро заполз на спину генерала.<br/>       — А ну слез, — ожидаемо завопил Врогрос, но топором назад тыкать не стал. Лесаль пригнулся за торсом демона пониже, дождался, пока шторм не начнёт стихать, выпрямился и плюнул в Нессаджа. Густой, влажный сгусток ядовитой слизи облепил чёрный металл, с лёгкостью просачиваясь между сочленениями доспехов и разъедая неестественную материю тела. В ответ Лесалю в головную пластину, прямо промеж плевательных отростков, прилетело сверкающим всполохом хаотической энергии.<br/>       Сбитый ударом на дорогу оглушённый мутант довольно быстро пришёл в себя и соскрёбся с земли, но к тому моменту Врогрос уже прогнал Нессаджа прочь под башню. Вздыхая и шипя, Лесаль дождался новой волны крипов и пополз вместе с теми вперёд по просеке, надеясь, что генерал его подождёт и не станет нападать на Нессаджа в одиночку. <br/>       <br/>       Врогрос его и вправду подождал. Если точнее, время от времени разрубающий подвернувшихся под руку крипов генерал был вместо дела занят перечислением всего того, что тот сделает с Нессаджем незамедлительно после разрушения башни. Скрывшийся за башней Нессадж, в свою очередь, был занят торопливым стиранием с себя склизкой отравы и внимания на генерала не обращал. Так они и стояли друг напротив друга, и только призматический генератор башни посылал в сцепившихся крипов всё новые и новые заряды. <br/>       Лесаль покрутился около Врогроса, отполз к деревьям, придирчиво окинул взглядом упавшие сучья и узловатые переплетения выступающих на поверхность земли корней. Выделенный мутированными железами, тщательно выверенный токсин быстро впитался в сухую землю, и сквозь почвенный слой проросла быстро развившаяся неестественная амальгама — то, чему Лесаль и сам-то названия не знал, а остальные для простоты называли змеями. Конечно, <i>это</i> змеями не являлось, но плевалось отравой не хуже хозяина. Когда Лесаль хотел, он был очень, очень ядовитым.<br/>       Выведя таким образом с пяток растениевидных плевалок и оставив башню на их попечение, Лесаль подполз обратно к Врогросу, который снова пытался попасть по вынужденному отступить Нессаджу пустотным штормом.<br/>       — Ссделяль.<br/>       Нессадж вёл себя удивительно пассивно, что немало настораживало Врогроса. Генерал понимал, что тот явно с какой-то целью тянет время, и когда действие установленного Лесалем ранее обзорного глифа закончилось, Врогрос скомандовал отступление. Увлечённый увеличением числа своих змей, Лесаль пропустил приказ, поэтому Врогрос просто схватил одной рукой ботаника в охапку и поволок по просеке прочь, игнорируя возмущённое шипение. <br/>       — Чего дёргаешься?<br/>       — Мой хвоссст, — ныл извивающийся в его хватке Лесаль, — не насступи на мой хвосст. А то буду ядовитый.<br/>       Врогросу было абсолютно без разницы, по чему идти, по дороге или по хвосту Лесаля, но идея держать под мышкой существо, которое в любой момент могло окружить себя облаком нервно-паралитических токсичных испарений, его всё-таки настораживала. Поэтому Врогрос попросту отшвырнул мутанта в ближайшие кусты — и абсолютно правильно сделал, потому что позади них уже под копытами пятерых коней дрожала земля. Нессадж, дождавшись прибытия подкрепления в виде Кардела и Юрнеро, шёл в атаку.<br/>       <br/>       Оставаясь незамеченным, Лесаль вновь осторожно прополз лесом, оставляя производимый нападающими шум позади и ориентируясь на рёв Врогроса. Теперь настала их очередь охранять башню. Вскоре на помощь пришли Мортред и Шендельзар, и слаженными усилиями атака была отбита. <br/>       Уже дважды за это утро против своей воли побывавший в колючих кустах Лесаль находился в отвратительном настроении. Его не утешил даже кусочек танго, которым поделилась Шендельзар. Он жевал танго, полз следом за духом и ныл:<br/>       — Они мной броссаютсся.<br/>       Двигавшаяся значительно быстрее Лесаля Шендельзар скрылась в лесу. Лесаль был вынужден вернуться обратно к башне, где принялся приставать к Мортред:<br/>       — Почшему вы такие бысстрые?<br/>       Мортред удостоила его кратким взглядом, но ничего не ответила. Лесаль шипел, бросал недовольные взгляды то на Врогроса, то на тракт, после чего повторно попытался завязать разговор с Мортред:<br/>       — Вы очшень бысстрые. У васс ноги. Вы ими ходите. Почшему вы ими так бысстро ходите?<br/>       Сегменты мутированной пасти Лесаля влажно хлюпали при движении челюстей. <br/>       — У нас удобная обувь, — наконец ответила Мортред и с тихим хлопком телепортировалась прочь, оставляя Лесаля наедине с Врогросом.<br/>       — Куда? — заревел Врогрос, увидев, что Лесаль уверенно пополз по тропинке в сторону лесной лавки торговца. <br/>       — Я тожше хочшу удобную обувь, — шипел ботаник. <br/>       Врогрос немного подумал, после чего двинулся следом за ним.<br/>       <br/>       — Удобная обувь? — переспросил торговец и окинул оценивающим взглядом Лесаля и Врогроса. — Она у меня вся удобная. Но я не уверен, что вам...<br/>       — Я хочшу удобную обувь, — упорствовал Лесаль, — а то они мной броссаютсся.<br/>       — И мне дай, — повелительно ревел Врогрос, — я тоже хочу.<br/>       Торговец был исключительно профессиональным дельцом, поэтому спорить с покупателями не стал. Лесаль и Врогрос получили по паре выбранной ими обуви — и теперь совершенно не знали, что с ней делать. Мутант вертел в маленьких лапках массивный ботинок, безуспешно пытаясь приладить его на рогатку хвоста. Врогрос не менее безуспешно пытался понять, как ему надеть на свои ножищи пару изящных сапожек из голубого сафьяна.<br/>       — А как они работают? — жалобно спросил Лесаль у торговца, исчерпав все варианты применения загадочного предмета. <br/>       — Ну, их надо надеть на ноги, — нашёлся торговец.<br/>       Лесаль закивал в знак того, что понял, и вернулся обратно к Врогросу. <br/>       Вскоре на четыре лапы генерала были надеты пара ботинок Лесаля и пара сафьяновых сапожек, которым для этого пришлось разрезать голенища и скрепить заново жёсткой навощённой верёвкой. Торговец не сказал, на чьи именно ноги следует надеть обувь, а сам Лесаль за неимением ножек в данном вопросе разбирался слабо. Он давным-давно уже забыл то время, когда являлся человеком.<br/>       — Что-то я не усскорилсся, — сомневался Лесаль, ползая туда-сюда по полянке. — Эх, эх, эхх. Пойдём воевать. Пойдём. Надо воевать.<br/>       Врогрос неуклюже из-за надетой на него обуви потопал по тропинке на тракт, бесцельно ругаясь в пространство, и Лесаль последовал за генералом, вздыхая и шипя.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. О Рилай, которая хочет кормить инвокера с рук</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Видали мудака? <br/>       Эта мысль не покидала Рилай вот уже... сколько? Минуты? Часы? Она потеряла счёт времени. Казалось, только что взошло солнце — и уже наступал закат. <br/>       Рилай воткнула в землю и активировала охранный глиф, после чего воткнула и активировала второй — с заклинанием истинной видимости. Дева поднялась над поверхностью земли на левитационном поле, тщательно оглядывая пространство, но мудака нигде не было видно. Тогда Рилай вернулась к Врогросу, тщательно выверив зону охвата и установив в новой области следующую пару глифов. Мудак не должен был иметь возможности подкрасться незамеченным.<br/>       — Ты видел мудака?<br/>       — Они тут все мудаки, — ревел Врогрос, широкими взмахами топора разрубая крипов. — Дай мне клярити.<br/>       Рилай торопливо порылась в котомке со своими нехитрыми пожитками — две волшебные ветки, связка глифов с зачарованиями видимости, горсть танго да три флакона клярити, — и протянула генералу маленькую бутылочку синего непрозрачного стекла. Врогрос одним глотком опустошил бутылочку, откинул пустой сосуд в сторону и призвал на голову вражеского Зевса адский шторм. Зевс не растерялся, и отрикошетивший заряд молнии ударил в Рилай, ощутимо передёрнув девушку электричеством. Обидевшаяся Рилай не растерялась тоже. Назад Зевс возвращался уже с базы, как следует одевшись в валенки, варежки, ушанку и тулуп.<br/>       Тем временем заканчивалось действие установленных у центрального брода глифов. Рилай снова поднялась над поверхностью земли, насколько позволяла левитация, убедилась, что мудака поблизости не наблюдается, и полетела в сторону центра. <br/>       <br/>       Одними глифами, однако, дело не ограничилось. Вечно брюзжащий, вечно недовольный генерал Адской Орды вызывал у Рилай довольно мало симпатии, и она смутно сознавала, что не у неё одной. Находиться рядом с подобной персоной мало для кого представляло интерес или удовольствие. К её сожалению, Врогрос потребовал, чтобы его сопровождала именно Рилай, утверждая, что в присутствии девы горы свернёт. <br/>       Горы сворачивать не требовалось, следовало просто оторвать пять голов. Рилай не стала протестовать, про себя решив, что для видимости согласится сопровождать Врогроса, а потом свалит от того подальше. Кто вообще по доброй воле остался бы с Врогросом, если на поле вышел красавец эльф?<br/>       Пресловутый красавец эльф, однако, у центрального брода отсутствовал, хотя ещё совсем недавно находился здесь. Рилай тщательно закрепила прибрежными камнями очередную пару глифов, оглянулась в поисках мудака и, пролевитировав над поверхностью воды, по натоптанной тропинке побежала в лес, рукой нашаривая в котомке склянку клярити. <br/>       <br/>       Каэл остановился и оглянулся, недовольный тем, что его отрывают от дела. Запыхавшаяся Рилай подбежала, с очевидным восхищением окинула инвокера взглядом и протянула ему флакон синего стекла:<br/>       — Вот, держи.<br/>       Каэл с брезгливым видом поднял бутылочку двумя пальцами, покосился по сторонам, словно раздумывая, куда бы её выкинуть. <br/>       — Не хочешь? — огорчилась Рилай.<br/>        Тот сделал одолжение:<br/>       — Так и быть, выпью.<br/>       Небеса прорезала сеть молний, чувствительно ударив в них обоих. Рилай торопливо достала из котомки и развернула свиток телепортации, концентрируясь на прочтении заклинания. <br/>       Она успела вовремя, и глыбу льда с вмороженным в неё Зевсом растопили жёлто-зелёные потоки адского шторма Врогроса. <br/>       — Ты где была? — недовольно ревел генерал. <br/>       — Я... глифы ставила, я же сказала, — оправдывалась Рилай. <br/>       — Не ври! Опять небось тряпки выбирала у торговца!<br/>       Рилай набрала воздуха в грудь и подбочилась:<br/>       — Сразу тряпки, да? А вдруг по мужикам ходила?<br/>       — Я тебя умоляю, какие мужики, — зафыркал от смеха Врогрос, на минуту даже прекратив пытаться разломать чужую охранную башню. — Это Атропос да Невер-то мужики? Или пидор этот ушастый?<br/>       — Почему сразу пидор? — оскорбилась Рилай.<br/>       — Потому что он мне не нравится, — рявкнул Врогрос. — И...<br/>       — Мудак!<br/>       — Я не мудак, — обиделся генерал. <br/>       Рилай одним прыжком забралась демону на спину, подтягивая ноги и прижимая к себе котомку. <br/>       — Там мудак! Сделай что-нибудь! <br/>       Врогрос понятливо протянул «Ааа» и оглянулся в поисках Гондара, силуэт которого надёжно подсвечивали глифы с истинным видением.<br/>       <br/>       После того, как Гондар был с позором изгнан прочь, а Врогрос всё-таки доломал башню, Рилай и вправду направилась к торговцу — и, вопреки насмешливым упрёкам генерала, вовсе не за тряпками. Хотя без обновки дело и вправду не обошлось, потому что торговец привёз плащ из ультрамодной сверкающей материи. Но на самом деле Рилай ходила покупать манго. <br/>       <br/>       — Ну что ещё? — недовольно остановился Каэл. Подбежавшая Рилай выглядела исключительно довольной и сжимала свою котомку обеими руками. Она поймала инвокера по пути к восточному капищу, где тот намеревался плотно пообщаться с древними големами.<br/>       — Буду тебя угощать.<br/>       — Будешь меня что? — скептически переспросил Каэл, после чего развернулся и продолжил путь. Рилай упрямо направилась следом. Она дошла за ним по тропинке до лесного капища, явно не собираясь уходить. <br/>       Каэл выслал своих духов прогнать прочь оккупировавших капище големов, для пущего убеждения подкрепляя своё желание остаться в одиночестве жарким солнечным лучом, после чего повторно повернулся в сторону Рилай:<br/>       — Ты что тут забыла? Иди наверх. <br/>       — Нет, — упорствовала Рилай. — Я купила манго, буду теперь тебя ими кормить. <br/>       — А, манго, — подобрел Каэл, — ладно, давай. Съем, пожалуй.<br/>       Рилай расплылась в улыбке и достала из-за пояса большой охотничий нож:<br/>       — Только с рук!<br/>       <br/>       Взбешённый Врогрос, который звал-звал, да так и не дозвался ушедшую к торговцу и пропавшую с концами Рилай, в итоге купил ворох свитков телепортации и принялся по очереди проверять все места, где могла оказаться дева. И в конце концов нашёл, да только уже не был этому рад — Рилай была не одна. Она и Каэл сидели рядом с восточным капищем у ручья.<br/>       Рилай деловито отрезала от манго куски мякоти и кормила инвокера с ножа. Тот послушно угощался, всем своим видом при этом изображая оказываемое Рилай великое одолжение. <br/>       — А ты что тут забыл? — недовольно взглянула на него Рилай. Врогрос не сразу нашёлся, что ответить, и наконец завопил:<br/>       — Мудак!<br/>       И со всей силы воткнул в мягкую лесную подстилку глиф с истинным видением.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. О Рубике, который желает кататься на андерлорде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Заросшая по обе стороны ольховником широкая просека была проложена среди зеленеющих дубов, щедро разбавленных клёнами и осинами, и создавала исключительно умиротворённой настрой. Медленно близившееся к горизонту солнце уже не заливало пространство жаркими лучами, отчего Врогросу стоило бы чувствовать себя вольготнее — но его бесили и могучие дубы, и ясное небо. Больше и того, и другого же его бесил свободно устроившийся на спине генерала Рубик. Магус удобно уселся между сочленениями брони, почти как в седле, и, судя по всему, создал себе кружку медовухи.<br/>       Врогрос ревел, ожесточённо перехватывал топор и топал лапами по плотно утрамбованной земле как можно сильнее, чтобы вибрация проходила по всему его массивному телу и мешала злополучному наезднику. Сам по себе Рубик никакой тяжести для него не представлял; тяжесть создавала накопившаяся беспричинная злость, выплёскивающаяся ныне на единственный находящийся в зоне поражения объект.<br/>       — Сидит, тоже мне. Нихера не делает. Чего расселся? Слезь с меня! Слезь с меня и иди нормально! Ты, хер квадратный, пошёл с меня вон!<br/>       — Да ладно, жалко тебе, что ли, — ни разу не обижался Рубик, продолжая одной рукой держать кружку, другой цепляться за выступающее ребро спинной пластины доспеха. <br/>       — Сел мне на шею! — ревел Врогрос.<br/>       — На спину. <br/>       — Слезай, я кому говорю!<br/>       Рубик дематериализовал кружку, послушно спрыгнул на землю и пошёл своими ногами, заметно при этом начав отставать от Врогроса. Вынужденный остановиться генерал принялся яростно бить по земле хвостом:<br/>       — Шевелись давай! Никуда не успеем из-за тебя, убьют всех за меня! Взялся на мою голову!<br/>       Рубик сделал вид, что прибавил ходу, продолжая тем не менее двигаться с прежней скоростью.<br/>       — Ты уж разберись, надо нам туда быстрее или нет.<br/>       — Ну садись обратно!<br/>       Врогрос остановился, позволяя магусу повторно на него вскарабкаться, и повёз Рубика вперёд, помахивая топором и негодующе ревя — просто так, от нечего делать. <br/>       Обогнув Врогроса, по обе стороны генерала деловитой рысцой пронеслись крипы, безукоризненно возобновив строй и продолжив свой путь на фронт. Рубик повторно материализовал кружку. Генерал тоже хотел медовуху, однако не хотел признаваться в столь приземлённом желании, которое, по его мнению, равняло его со всеми прочими, поэтому принялся реветь, топать и осыпать Рубика оскорблениями с новой силой. <br/>       Рубик, в свою очередь, на поведение Врогроса обращал внимания не больше, чем на свешивающиеся над дорогой древесные ветви, и с огромным удовольствием ехал на беснующемся генерале Адской Орды, угощаясь по пути наколдованной медовухой. Только когда Врогрос уже пересёк по броду реку, с новой силой принявшись злиться из-за намокших лап, вновь дематериализовавший кружку Рубик с него сполз и исключительно добрым голосом спросил:<br/>       — А почему ты сразу с базы не открыл сюда межпространственный разлом? Тебе хотелось побыть со мной наедине, да?<br/>       Врогрос аж задохнулся от ярости, и, пока генерал не съездил его топором, магус шустро удрал по уходящей в чёрный лес тропинке. Ему в спину неслись оглушительный рёв, треск разбиваемой древесины и характерные отрывистые удары пустотного шторма. Врогрос хотел медовуху и совершенно не хотел признаваться, что всё ещё не освоил управление разрывом ткани пространства.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. О веномансере, который хочет автограф Ксина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Очшень надо! — сипло простонал Лесаль, неуклюже протягивая зажатую в мутированных лапках самодельную книжку в переплёте из хорошо выделанной кожи адского медведя. Не удостоивший его даже взглядом Ксин скрылся за стеной бурелома, оставив после себя россыпь искр. Сопровождавший нематериальное передвижение целестиала лёгкий перезвон напоминал звук колокольчика Морфлинга. <br/>       Потухавшие искры пусто рассеялись над иссохшей почвой. Лесаль повесил голову, поплотнее прижал к себе книжку, развернулся и пополз обратно на просеку. </p><p>       Когда-то он умел писать, но это было слишком давно и, наверное, неправда. Лесаль иногда вспоминал свою прошлую жизнь, словно расплывающееся туманом сновидение — ему снилось, что он некогда был человеком, пришедшим в джунгли Джиди за уникальными экземплярами ядовитых орхидей. Лесаль находил эти свои слабые воспоминания абсолютно естественными, он вообще подходил к факту собственного существования довольно философски, периодически удивляясь: снится ли пропитанному ядом мутанту, наполовину змее, наполовину растению, что он — человек, или же человеку снится, что он — пропитанный ядом растениевидный мутант?<br/>       С творчеством Ксина Лесаль познакомился совершенно случайно — Террорблейд притащил со светлого берега разрозненные бумаги, среди которых должны были находиться чертежи укреплений Оплота. Демон с Могул Ханом наскоро просмотрели бумаги на площади и выбросили все, что не содержали никаких стратегических данных. Лесаль подобрал листы с брусчатки площади, по которой их разметал ветер. Это оказалась поэзия. Так Террорблейд получил от Лесаля заказ, от которого долго потом в трактире хохотал. <br/>       Лесаль же вернулся к своим оранжерейным делам, составлявшим большую часть его странного существования. Продажа ядов и токсинов самых разных групп, вырабатываемых его тщательно культивируемыми растениями, приносила Лесалю более чем достаточно денег, чтобы ботаник имел возможность заказать Террорблейду подборку работ Ксина. Правда, ему пришлось ещё неплохо заплатить Демноку Ланнику, чтобы тот переписал всё как следует и переплёл. Потом Лесаль принялся приставать к Каэлу, чтобы инвокер, как специалист по сочетанию стихий, зачаровал книгу от воздействия воды, яда и огня. Но о деньгах Лесаль, как это уже было сказано, совершенно не волновался. Тем более что в его арсенале имелся ультимативный способ убеждения собеседника и от излишнего завышения цены, и от излишнего вредничания: при всей его душевной мягкости мутированный ботаник был очень, очень ядовитым. <br/>       И теперь Лесалю, время от времени перечитывавшему творчество Ксина и испытывавшему исключительный восторг от красоты глубоких и изящных строф, хотелось только сообщить об этом самому Ксину. Ему было очень важно сказать Ксину о том, какое удовольствие он получает от прочтения выверенных стихотворных строк мудрого поэта и воина.<br/>       Увы, принадлежащий к вражескому лагерю целестиал совершенно не собирался останавливаться и выслушивать мутанта. Потому что Лесаль, при всей его неочевидной для посторонних душевной мягкости... да, да. Был очень ядовитым.</p><p>       Раскалённые докрасна цепи расплавили мелкие роговые чешуйки, впиваясь в желтоватую плоть. Лесаль не чувствовал боли — у него почти не имелось нервных окончаний. Он дёрнулся, тщетно пытаясь освободить свой хвост от раскалённых цепей, и по-прежнему неуклюже протянул зажатую в мутированных лапках книжку.<br/>       — Подожшди! Подожшди! Я мирный! Я сейчш... я щщщ...<br/>       Что-то стало не так с равновесием, и Лесаль точно так же неуклюже хлопнулся на землю, печально провожая взглядом красных глаз оседающие на потрескавшуюся от засухи землю искры. Ксин не пожелал разговаривать с ним, хотя Лесаль и пытался остановить целестиала сгустком отравленной слизи.<br/>       Он кое-как соскрёбся с растрескавшейся земли, мало-мальски восстановил свой обожжённый хвост и упорно пополз в ту сторону, куда унёсся Ксин. По пути Лесалю попался размеренно хромавший в направлении центрального тракта Дёрдж, и обрадовавшийся мутант подстроился под скорость умертвия. Они быстро заметили Ксина, яркий огонь которого озарял сумрачный тёмный лес.<br/>       — Зсадержши его! — просил Лесаль Дёрджа. — Только не убей!<br/>       Дёрдж захрипел, с хрустом суставных сумок и влажным хлюпанием расходившихся мышечных тканей трансформируясь в голема. Хрип перешёл в утробный гул. Голем раскинул руки, шагнул из деревьев вперёд, и Лесаль с радостью стиснул свою книжку — движения Ксина замедлялись, целестиал заносил огненный клинок медленно, слишком медленно. <br/>       — Кссин! Кссин, подожшди! Я...<br/>       Сквозь всполохи пламени пробился густой чёрный дым; из ниоткуда на Дёрджа выскочил Сларк. Дёрдж отвлёкся, и целестиал пронёсся прямо сквозь них всех, осыпая Лесаля искрами. Ботаник печально посмотрел вслед воину. <br/>       <br/>       — Подожш...<br/>       Ксин резким движением руки пригвождал Лесаля к земле, или к ближайшему дереву, или к ближайшему валуну — и пламенем уносился прочь. <br/>       — Я мирный! — горестно шипел Лесаль, но огненный клинок с шипением рассекал его мутированное тело, и сформированное пламенем полотно дао выходило из полостей ран облепленным густой жёлто-зелёной отравой. — Я...<br/>       Он пытался окружать Ксина своими змеевидными амальгамами, чтобы тот остановился и выслушал, только Ксин или серией быстрых ударов прорубался сквозь амальгам, или перемещался к астральному двойнику, оставляя вместо себя всё ту же россыпь искр. <br/>       — У тебя очшень... у тебя сстихи...<br/>       Очередная раскалённая цепь связала его с Акашей и, наблюдая, как Ксин в бессчётный раз переносится к своему двойнику, Лесаль совершенно не собирался сдаваться. <br/>       — Акасша, он меня не сслусшает, — жаловался ботаник, которому телепортировавшаяся из оков прочь суккуб помогала выбраться из цепи, ловко орудуя подобранной тут же сучковатой сухой палкой. В тех местах, где палка соприкасалась с раскалённым металлом, древесина уже начинала гореть, но Акашу это не смущало. — Почшему он меня не слусшает?<br/>       — Ты просто слишком тихо говоришь. <br/>       — Тогда скажши ему ты, — попросил Лесаль, проверяя неизбежные повреждения собственного хвоста. — Я хочшу аффтографффшш.<br/>       Акаша хитро усмехнулась, телепортировалась снова, и Лесаль настойчиво пополз в том направлении, куда унёсся Ксин, шипя себе под нос и перехватывая книжку поудобнее. Как Лесаль книжку не защищал, кое-где её кожаную обложку уже подплавили удары, пламя и цепи Ксина — то ли кожа адского медведя и защитные заклинания оказались слабыми, то ли целестиал сильным. <br/>       Ориентируясь на свечение огненной ауры Ксина, Лесаль упрямо пробирался сквозь столь нелюбимый им бурелом. Он очень хотел сказать Ксину, что тот пишет хорошие стихи, и попросить подписать сборник. Даже искалеченный раскалёнными цепями хвост не менял настроения ботаника. Хвост он вырастит новый. А когда ещё автор столь тонкой поэзии зайдёт на их территорию?<br/>       — Кссин, я...<br/>       — СТОЯТЬ! — рявкнула через рупор Акаша, невесть когда телепортировавшаяся на валун прямо позади целестиала. — Твой фан-клуб приполз.<br/>       Чересчур рано обрадовавшийся Лесаль снова был вынужден повесить голову и горестно сжать книгу лапками — ошеломлённый было воплем Акаши Ксин быстро сориентировался и исчез, оставляя лишь искры и мелодичный перезвон собственного астрального передвижения. Что-то в тоне колокольчиков подсказывало ботанику, что Ксин ушёл на слишком дальнюю дистанцию, чтобы вернуться сюда в ближайшие дни.<br/>       Лесаль подтянул свой хвост, из-за изрядно поврежденной мышечной структуры повиновавшийся ему с трудом, и по просеке пополз в сторону лагеря. Он испытывал досаду и грусть. Ксин не стал с ним общаться, хотя ничего плохого не замышляющий Лесаль и окружал того своими амальгамными змеями, и плевался замедляющей слизью, и просил остановиться. <br/>       — Я хотел... — печалился вслух Лесаль, — сстиххи... очшень хорошшие, очшень.<br/>       Акаша проводила его до оранжерей, откуда пошла к находившемуся дальше по улице замку Леорика. <br/>       Лесаль заполз в жаркую, влажную оранжерею, уместился на кафельном бортике грядки и принялся поливать свой настрадавшийся хвост сальвой, мысленно декламируя любимые строфы из «Шести теорий Огня». <br/>       Воздух в оранжерее был кислым и терпким от поднимавшихся ядовитых испарений.<br/>       <br/>       А Дёрдж и Сларк так и были полностью заняты дрейном друг дружки, пока Энигма не вылетел из лагеря и не разогнал тех к зетовой матери.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. О Падже, который хочет на ручки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Падж всегда был невыносим, но сегодня определённо переходил все допустимые границы. Мясник таскался за всеми по очереди, нудя одно и то же:<br/>       — Хочу на ручки.<br/>       — Отстань, — раздражённо отвечал Рубик, тщетно пытаясь уйти от Паджа. Тот передвигался удивительно шустро для своего физического состояния. Движения Паджа неизменно сопровождал чавкающий звук, который издавали удерживаемые мясницким фартуком вывалившиеся кишки.<br/>       — На ручки, — канючил Падж. <br/>       — Иди к генералу приставай!<br/>       — Не пойду, — отказывался Падж. — Ну почему ты такой вредный? Мы же в одной команде.<br/>       — У меня силы не хватит тебя на ручки поднять! — пробовал объяснить тому Рубик. — И массы физической не хватит! Я тебя вообще поднять не смогу. Я не тупая дубина с мечом. Понял?<br/>       — Понял, — бухтел Падж, — ты умная дубина. Покачай меня на ручках?<br/>       — Могу только так покачать, — злился Рубик, поднимая Паджа телекинезом и выбрасывая в реку. Но мясник не тонул, всплывал поплавком и ворочался на волнах, игнорируя поднявшегося волной разозлённого Морфлинга:<br/>       — Так тоже хорошо, но я всё-таки хочу на ручки...<br/>       Рубик удрал подальше, и потерявший его след Падж таскался по лесу за Луной, вернувшись с глубокими рваными ранами от звериных когтей. Из мёртвой плоти не сочилась кровь, просто полоски ткани странно колебались при движении. Рубик бы и не был рад видеть того вновь, если бы не сопутствующая встрече обстановка. Падж подловил магуса вровень когда незадачливо подставившийся Рубик удирал по броду с чужого берега, и вперевалочку последовал за Рубиком, заводя всё ту же шарманку:<br/>       — Хочу на...<br/>       Выбравшийся на землю Рубик неожиданно остановился и повернулся в сторону тёмного берега, показывая на быстро приближающихся врагов.<br/>       — Хорошо, хорошо, покачаю тебя! Только поймай мне этого вон, самого маленького. <br/>       Ой дурак, думал Рубик, убеждаясь, что Падж не понял сарказма и, замахнувшись мясницким крюком, притащил к ним Ишкафеля. <br/>       — Что ты притащил? — вынужденно кричал магус. Падж понуро возил по прибрежной гальке крюк с останками Ишкафеля:<br/>       — Но ты же сказал, самого маленького...<br/>       Рубик проглотил рвущиеся наружу оскорбления — ему не хотелось проверять, обидится ли Падж настолько, чтобы захотеть насадить на крюк и его самого. <br/>       — Ты неправильно меня понял. Под самым маленьким я имел в виду самого большого. Ты должен был догадаться!!! — вспылил он. <br/>       — Я не так понял, — винился Падж, повторно замахиваясь крюком и притаскивая каменного гиганта. Тот ожидаемо саданул по Паджу апперкотом такой силы, что мясник взлетел высоко вверх, и по инерции следом за тем петлями летели выпростанные из-под фартука размотанные кишки.<br/>       Рубик же, не без усилия подняв гиганта телекинезом, скопировал действие и отбросил того в середину реки, одновременно с этим пускаясь наутёк и пробуя навскидку оценить приблизительное место невольного приземления Паджа. Позади него раздавался оглушительный плеск — очевидно, Морфлинг по-прежнему был недоволен.<br/>       Как Рубик и думал, Падж приземлился прямо в гнездо древних драконов, и теперь удручённо отбивался от неистовых рептилий мясницким топором, одновременно с этим собирая выпавшие внутренности другой рукой и засовывая их обратно в мешок фартука.<br/>       Магус привычно послал в драконов проклятие, столько раз спасавшее ему жизнь. Дождавшись, пока Падж не разберёт ослабевших драконов на отрубы, Рубик подошёл поближе и деловито схватил обеими руками огромный окорок:<br/>       — К пиву пойдёт!<br/>       Падж, увлёкшийся для удобства транспортировки нанизыванием мяса на крюки, обернулся к нему и бросил наполовину насаженный на крюк кусок, протягивая к Рубику окровавленные ладони:<br/>       — Хочу на ручки.<br/>       — Давай, — ехидно согласился Рубик, готовно протягивая свои руки навстречу. Он активировал скопированную способность, без труда поднимая превосходящего его размером и весом Паджа. На одну из перчаток Рубика свешивались из-под грязного фартука прохладные и мягкие петли неживых кишок. <br/>       — Мне так нравится, — удовлетворённо сообщил Падж, как следует потянувшись в руках Рубика. Магус понемногу отошёл ближе к берегу, баюкая невообразимым образом уместившегося в его руках мясника, нынче причавкивающего и шепчущего что-то самому себе.<br/>       — Мне так очень нравится, — повторил Падж, прежде чем Рубик примерился и выбросил мясника высоко вверх. Раздался шлепок тела об воду, плеск, снова плеск, недовольный вопль Паджа, гул разъярённого Морфлинга.<br/>       Что там происходило дальше — Рубик уже не знал, потому что удрал под шумок в Оплот, не забыв ухватить с собой пресловутый окорок древнего дракона.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. О Рубике, который любит тырить обряд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Пень свежеспиленной сосны отлично подошёл в роли импровизированного чайного стола. Вайпер долго ныл, что его не устраивает сосновая подстилка и шишки колются, поэтому Рубик был вынужден связать примитивную метёлку из хвойных лап и как следует размести злополучные шишки. Только тогда Вайпер соизволил опуститься на землю. Дракон отлично понимал, что Рубику от него что-то нужно, так что мог позволить себе выделываться.<br/>       — Принёс?<br/>       — Прнс, — буркнул Рубик, поднимая оставленную у пня котомку и доставая из неё промасленную картонную коробку с испечёнными Рилай пирожными. — Шишки ему, видите ли, колются... Ты знаешь, сколько стоит кошелёк из твоей кожи?<br/>       — Кошелёк без денег небось стоит дешевле кошелька с деньгами? — не растерялся Вайпер. — Будешь так себя вести, я тебе в глаза плюну.<br/>        Рубик, продолжая бурчать, раскрыл коробку, достал оттуда кремовую корзиночку и поставил её на срез пня поближе к Вайперу. <br/>       Дракон потянулся к пирожному, разевая клыкастую пасть как следует. Первым делом он одним махом откусил пирожному пышную кремовую шапку, затем принялся кусать саму корзиночку, кроша клыками песочное тесто с кремом и вареньем. Ему было неудобно кусать на весу, и корзиночка отодвигалась всё дальше по поверхности пня.<br/>       Рубик пальцем пододвинул пирожное обратно к Вайперу, и тот готовно укусил корзиночку снова, едва не захватив вместе с тестом и палец магуса. <br/>       Расправившись с пирожным, Вайпер облизнулся, зашипел, заскрежетал и, неуклюже упёршись запястьями крыльев в землю, передвинулся поудобнее, жадным взглядом буравя сладко пахнущую картонную коробку. <br/>       — Дай ещё.<br/>       Съев все пирожные и кое-как напившись наколдованного Рубиком чаю, Вайпер принялся щёлкать языком и чавкать, желая продлить оставленное угощением приятное ощущение. <br/>       — Наелся, хрень летучая? — обратился к нему Рубик. Хрень летучая только ещё сильнее расплылась в жутковатом подобии улыбки. — Ну так вот слушай, дело есть...<br/>       <br/>       Вайпер на бреющем полёте проносился вдоль сухостоя, чёрного леса и отчётливо выделяющихся проплешин пролесков, игнорируя разве что заросли колючего кустарника — Стригвира там быть не могло. А именно Стригвира он и искал. <br/>       Он оставлял позади чудом сохранившиеся в непролазной чаще густые ёлки; замедлял полёт и снижался, чтобы оглядеть южное капище; без интереса пролетал над побелевшим от паутины участком леса. Откуда-то из бурелома шумно поднялся на каменных крыльях Вестник, легко набирая скорость и догоняя Вайпера. <br/>       — Идиот.<br/>       Не прицеливаясь, Вайпер лениво плюнул в сторону обсидианового; кислота прошла мимо Вестника. Тот не обиделся:<br/>       — Ищешь что-то? <br/>       — Стригвира ищу.<br/>       Вестник молча заложил крен и нырнул вниз, уходя под древесные кроны. Минут через десять тот повторно нагнал Вайпера:<br/>       — Он у Жарвакко вроде как.<br/>       Вайпер послушно сменил направлении и, разогнавшись, помчался в сторону Жарвакко. Вестник полетел следом — тому было интересно в равных долях и отчего это нелюдимый дракон выбрался из своих скал, и что ему может понадобиться от гончей Освежёванных.<br/>       <br/>       А Стригвир действительно был у Жарвакко. Они с шаманом стояли посередине площадки, и в соответствии с указаниями Жарвакко Стригвир выверенными ударами своих секир вырубал в толстом тотемном бревне всё новые и новые линии.<br/>       Вайпер завис над хижиной шамана, ритмичными движениями крыльев удерживаясь в воздухе, и коротко задумался на тему своих дальнейших действий. Не придя в итоге ни к какому решению, Вайпер плюнул в тотем. Кислота с влажным плеском облепила сухое дерево; отдельные капли попали на полотно секиры и руку Стригвира. Тот резко обернулся. Тогда Вайпер плюнул гончей под ноги, стараясь, чтобы и на лапы Стригвира попало несколько капель. <br/>       — Спустись оттуда, пожалуйста, — исключительно сладким голосом попросил гончая. В ответ дракон хрипло захохотал, сбиваясь на свист и шипение, и неторопливо полетел на юг, выбирая при этом соответствующий тропинке путь. Как Вайпер и ожидал, Стригвир незамедлительно последовал за ним. Время от времени Вайпер дразняще снижался и набирал высоту вновь, с исключительной ловкостью выворачиваясь из-под ударов секир. Когда ему казалось, что Стригвир теряет интерес и готов прекратить преследование, Вайпер вновь плевался рядом с тем кислотой. <br/>       — Ты тут Рубику понравился. <br/>       — Я тут кому чего? — удивился Стригвир. Лезвие секиры прошло буквально в волоске от резво уклонившегося дракона.<br/>       Таким макаром он и вытянул Стригвира к реке. Гончая Освежёванных сжимал свои секиры, скалился, клонился торсом к сухой земле, пружинящими движениями сильных лап обеспечивая себе наиболее удобную для атаки позицию. Вайпер снова снизился, покружился, завис над рекой и свистяще захихикал. Стригвир прикидывал, сумеет ли запрыгнуть на дракона — уж больно низко тот завис, — но Вайпер, будто предугадывая чужие мысли, в очередной раз резко плюнул в Стригвира. Сгусток кислоты растёкся по плечу гончей, с шипением проедая кожу и разъедая мышечную ткань. Отдельные брызги попали на щёку. <br/>       Вайпер резко развернулся и, мгновенно оценив расстояние до бродов, полетел в сторону ближайшего и свернул в светлый лес. Разъярённый Стригвир мчался следом, не сводя пристального взгляда с желтоватого драконьего брюха. Гончая был слишком зол, чтобы обращать внимание на перекрикивание Вайпера с кем-то неразличимым:<br/>       — Ну не убивай его!<br/>       — Я его не убиваю, — скрипел Вайпер, — я его веду к тебе.<br/>       Стригвира мягко подняла в воздух неведомая магическая сила, вынуждая яростно осматриваться по сторонам и глупо шевелить лапами, не находящими никакой точки опоры. Он злился на себя за то, что слишком увлёкся погоней за Вайпером и не заметил Рубика. <br/>       Магус телекинезом переместил того на единственный сохранившийся из бывшей каменной гряды высокий, узкий утёс с отвесными склонами. Болтавшийся в воздухе Стригвир тотчас выхватил из-за пояса склянку, зубами сорвал пробку с пузырька со священной ритуальной кровью и щедро выплеснул кровь на землю и Рубика, одновременно с этим концентрируясь на обряде. Тщательно отряхивая своё прихотливое облачение, Рубик незамедлительно удрал прочь. Телекинетическое воздействие исчезло; Стригвир плюхнулся на вершину утёса, приземляясь на лапы и принявшись размышлять, каким образом теперь ему слезть отсюда вниз.<br/>       <br/>       Рубик же, скопировав заклинание кровавого обряда гончей Освежёванных, находился в состоянии исключительного подъёма духа:<br/>       — Всю жизнь мечтал! Ну, почти.<br/>       Лучившийся счастьем магус не вводил в заблуждение никого из Оплота. От него держались подальше, его гнали прочь. С ним не захотел говорить даже Раста, скрывшийся при виде Рубика в таверне и опасливо выглядывающий из дверного проёма:<br/>       — Духи не любят запах крови по утрам. <br/>       Не дожидаясь, пока из таверны выйдет Мэнджикс, Рубик понуро ушёл с плошади. Ему очень хотелось поделиться своим счастьем хоть с кем-нибудь. Он остановился на пустой в это время суток северо-восточной улице, безуспешно пытаясь выбрать: направиться к Эзрайту или же направиться к кузнице, и так бы и стоял, если бы с площади на эту улицу не вышел бы Нортром в полном боевом облачении. Тот явно направлялся по своим делам, не удостоив Рубика и взглядом. <br/>       — Нор! Нор, смотри, что умею.<br/>       Нортром выставил перед собой снятый со спины щит, после чего выразительно посмотрел на Рубика. Приняв это как приглашение к действию, Рубик воссоздал схему энергетического потока — однако обряд не активировался, и накопленная энергия безрезультатно рассеивалась в пространстве. Во взгляде лазурных глаз Нортрома читалась неприкрытая насмешка. <br/>       — Ничего не понимаю, — бормотал Рубик, мысленно воспроизводя движения Стригвира и пытаясь понять, какой же элемент обряда он забыл. — А! Кажется, вот что...<br/>       Он подхватил материализовавшуюся в воздухе кружку медовухи, лихо в нескольких направлениях плеснул медовухой на землю и повторно воссоздал энергетическую схему ритуала. Неестественным образом заалел образованный жидкостью рисунок, и направляемый стараниями Рубика обряд активизировался. Нортром посмотрел себе под ноги, где набирала силу масштабная ритуальная печать.<br/>       — Даже не буду спрашивать, при каких обстоятельствах ты это спёр.<br/>       — Я сегодня... — Рубик тоже посмотрел себе под ноги, вздрогнул и мгновенно удрал из зоны печати, останавливаясь за её пределами. — А это тут откуда?!<br/>        Имитация кровавого обряда Освежёванных достигла своего пика и безвредно схлопнулась, оседая на брусчатке улицы и траве медовыми каплями.<br/>       — Ты чего удрал-то? — не понял Нортром.<br/>       — Я в этом один раз уже постоял, спасибо! — злился Рубик.<br/>       — Так ты ж сам призвал...<br/>       — Да? — задумался магус. — Ну может быть. Всё-таки определённо аркана нужна. Ладно, пойду я, дел полно сегодня. <br/>       Рубик деловито ушёл к кузнице, будто он туда и шёл, пока его Нортром не отвлёк. <br/>       Ничего не понявший Нортром, в свою очередь, убрал щит обратно за спину и возобновил свой прежний путь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Об андерлорде, которого Рилай променяла на колдуна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Врогрос ревел от ненависти и унижения, топал всеми четырьмя лапами и, с силой замахиваясь топором, то и дело обрушивал удары на ни в чём не повинные деревья. И без того уродливая фигура демона сейчас производила ещё более странное впечатление, потому что Врогрос находился на цветущей лесной полянке, в середине которой легко журчал ручей. У ручья сидела хмуро смотревшая на беснующегося генерала Шендельзар.<br/>       — Ты хоть реви, хоть не реви, а насильно мил не будешь. Тем более с твоим характером.<br/>       Замечание духа вызвало у Врогроса очередной всплеск ярости, и тот с новой силой принялся реветь и ожесточённо топтать цветы.<br/>       — Я ей! Я всё для неё! А она ушла! И к кому! К Пагне!!!<br/>       Врогрос отбросил топор и вцепился в наполовину разрубленный ствол молодой осины, с треском ломая дерево.<br/>       — Ушла! От меня! К Пагне!!!<br/>       — Значит, Пагна ей нравится больше, — пожала плечами Шендельзар. — Её право. <br/>       — ААААААААА! — вопил Врогрос. <br/>       — Ты если будешь так себя вести, с тобой никто вместе быть не захочет, не то что Рилай, — продолжала Шендельзар. — Ты ей вообще говорил, что она тебе нравится? <br/>       — Я ей дорогу трупами устлал! А она! К Пагне!!!<br/>       — Удивительно прямо, отчего бы, — фыркнула Шендельзар, — Цветами надо женщине дорогу устилать, дурья твоя башка. Цветами. Ты её вообще любишь? Или у тебя просто больше энергии генерится, когда она поблизости?<br/>       — АААААААА, — ревел Врогрос, пропуская её вопрос мимо ушей. Затрещало, хрустнуло и сломалось очередное дерево.<br/>       <br/>       Только примерившаяся Рилай выбросила ногу, чтобы преунизительнейшим образом ударить Могул Хана, как фигуру оглоди окутало характерное зеленоватое белёсое свечение. Босые пальцы прошли сквозь чужое тело, словно сквозь туман, и левитирующая Рилай по инерции впилилась прямо в оглоди, соприкасаясь с дематериализованным телом и брезгливо вздрагивая. Из того тянулась к Пагне изумрудная струя высасываемой колдуном жизненной силы, подсвечивающаяся жёлтыми всполохами.<br/>       — С какой это стати мне не давало на него напасть? — злилась тщательно отряхивающаяся Рилай. Пагна вытер перчаткой лицевой отдел черепа, махнул рукой:<br/>       — Я его в Забвение кинул, оттуда его только магией можно. <br/>       — Я больше не буду с тобой ходить, — мрачно заявила Рилай. <br/>       — Почему? — удивился Пагна и пнул быстро распадавшийся из-за перенесённого воздействия труп Могул Хана. — Меня всё устраивает. Ходи со мной. Ну или что ты там — левитируй. <br/>       Поскольку Рилай всё ещё дулась, Пагна был вынужден проводить её до лавки торговца. Разжившись очередной побрякушкой, дева подобрела и последовала за колдуном дальше. <br/>       Пагна терпеть не мог куда-либо торопиться, в чём Рилай его полностью поддерживала. Они довольно неспешно добрались до центрального тракта, перешли через реку, выбрались на чужой берег и оказались лоб в лоб с кентавром. Брэд раздувал ноздри, рыл копытом землю, скалился пренеприятнейшим образом и не менее неприятным образом перехватывал свой гигантский топор. <br/>       Рилай подалась назад, и как раз в этот самый момент Брэд с боевым кличем бросился на них.<br/>       — Куда попёр, гад? — завизжала Рилай, пытаясь пнуть кентавра в его хвалёный чемпионский пояс. Движения охваченного бело-зелёным свечением Брэда замедлились; Рилай повторно по инерции коснулась перемещённого на астральный план, нематериального ныне существа и повторно же судорожно принялась отряхиваться, кроя при этом Пагну в лучших традициях Врогроса. <br/>       — Ты специально это делаешь?!<br/>       Тот издал короткий утвердительный смешок. Из-за особенностей собственного искусства Пагна слыл знатным подъёбщиком. <br/>       — Я точно больше не буду с тобой ходить.<br/>       Когда от кентавра остались одни изумрудные огоньки, скрестившая на груди руки Рилай всё ещё испепеляла колдуна взглядом и в ближайшее время замолкать явно не собиралась:<br/>       — Негoдяй! Пoдлец! Я брoсаю напарника, этoгo святoгo демона сo всеми удoбствами. Гениальнoгo генерала. Еду к этoму... пoдлецу! <br/>       Пагне и на Рилай, и на обиду Рилай было глубоко наплевать, но тому совершенно не хотелось терять удобный источник энергии. Пагна со скептицизмом выслушивал изливаемое девой на тему искусства Забвения недовольство, однако ничего предпринимать для утешения союзницы не собирался. <br/>       — Идём-ка отсюда, — произнёс он, когда понял, что они задержались на чужом берегу дольше, чем следовало бы. <br/>       — Сам иди! — вспыхнула Рилай. — Я больше тебя поддерживать не стану. <br/>       Она развернулась, махнув лёгким подолом, перелетела над кустарником и беззвучно исчезла в лесу. Пагна, мигом выбросив ненадёжную напарницу из головы, удрал с брода и сам. <br/>       <br/>       Рилай пролетела уже приличное расстояние, как рядом с ней начала концентрироваться жёлто-зелёная сияющая сфера разлома реальности. Она остановилась, повторно сложила руки на груди и мысленно подобрала наиболее колкие фразы, которыми можно было бы встретить Врогроса.<br/>       Исчезнувшая сфера оставила вместо себя массивную тушу генерала, который в одной руке держал топор, а в другой — помятый букет неказистых лесных цветов. Судя по доносившемуся хрусту, Врогрос бил хвостом по кустам. <br/>       Зависнувшая в воздухе Рилай обеими ладонями тщетно пыталась заглушить смех.<br/>       — Чё ты ржёшь? — заревел Врогрос. — Ты надо мной ржёшь? Это ты надо мной ржёшь? А?<br/>       — Ты кого этим убивать собрался? — спросила кое-как справившаяся со смехом Рилай, указывая на помятый невзрачный букет. Врогрос топнул с ненавистью:<br/>       — Мне сказали, что тебе надо дарить цветы! Я собрал! На.<br/>       Тот неловким размашистым движением протянул Рилай букет, посередине которого выделялся крупный зрачок вороньего глаза. Дева приняла подарок, стараясь не кривиться от снова начавшего её разбирать смеха — она представила, как генерал наклоняется и срезает своим топором цветы.<br/>       — И ещё можешь на мне ехать, — разрешил Врогрос.<br/>       Рилай задумчиво посмотрела на букет, на искажённую рожу Врогроса и уверенно уселась на спину генералу, повелительно дёрнув за костный нарост:<br/>       — Вези!<br/>       Врогрос топал по лесным тропинкам, оглушительно ревя для проформы и время от времени с силой проходясь топором по стволам деревьев, но больше уже ничего не ломал. <br/>       Рилай постепенно выкинула цветочную мелочь, оставив красивый вороний глаз. Повертев его в руках, дева украсила цветком свою причёску, после чего повторно дёрнула Врогроса за костный нарост:<br/>       — К торговцу хочу!<br/>       — А они!.. — бахвалился по дороге Врогрос, послушно топая до торговца. — А я! У меня столько урона за ауру атрофии пришло, дайте мне только кого-нибудь, сейчас покажу.<br/>       Удобно устроившись на спине генерала, Рилай думала о холодном и недоступном красавце эльфе, не вышедшем в этот раз на бой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. О Вайпере, которым бросаются</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D--Y6nvWwAElQ2I.jpg:large">«Только попробуй ещё раз спереть toss»</a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Вайпер верещал на весь лес. Свистел, шипел, скрежетал и вопил благим матом:<br/>       — ОТСТАНЬ! ОТСТАНЬ! ОТСТАНЬ ОТ МЕНЯ-А-А-А-А.<br/>       Крики ему помогали мало. Рубик телекинезом притягивал Вайпера вниз, после чего скопированным у каменного гиганта броском выстреливал драконом вертикально вверх. Подброшенный словно на пружине ужасающей силы Вайпер ничего не мог поделать с воздушным сопротивлением без риска переломать себе крылья, и только продолжал орать. Он возобновлял контроль над собственным телом, когда то теряло разгон, но Рубик его вновь притягивал и вновь подбрасывал.<br/>       Краем глаза Вайпер заметил Паджа и попробовал было криком привлечь внимание мясника, но тот был занят: они с Нейксом пробовали съесть друг друга. Вайпер так засмотрелся на процесс, что хлопнулся оземь, болезненно распластавшись на берегу. Рубик не обратил на него внимания — он тоже засмотрелся на процесс. <br/>       — Ай, — хныкающе протянул Вайпер, соскребаясь с земли и с помощью запястий крыльев удобнее поворачиваясь к странной парочке.<br/>       — Я вот думаю, кто из них кого съест? — произнёс Рубик. <br/>       — Перпетуум мобиле, — хрипло сказал Вайпер, поймал взгляд Рубика и объяснился: — Я не только летучая хрень, я ещё и учёная хрень.<br/>       — И как, помогает в жизни?<br/>       — Не особо. Практика показывает, что решение всех проблем — это плевать в глаза кислотой. И кремовые пирожные ещё.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. О сайленсере и котике, которые решили вернуться в дото после весьма продолжительного перерыва</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Одного взгляда на Нортрома было достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью сказать — чувствовал себя тот неважно. А скорее даже из ряда вон плохо. Пусть и результат тщательно выпестованных генетических комбинаций, и непобедимый чемпион Эол Дриас, сейчас неохотно двигающийся Нортром угрюмо вздыхал, злобно щурился от звуков и пил клярити флакон за флаконом. Клярити не помогала. Нортрому просто хотелось пить. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось вернуться в постель и спать до самого вечера, однако следовало закрыть брешь в обороне. Нортром не считал, что пришедшая Эзалору в голову идея закрывать сейчас брешь им и Эзрайтом была здравой, но спорить не стал — у него и без того болела голова. <br/>       Эзрайт точно так же не считал, что текущая идея отправлять в бой его и Нортрома являлась здравой, только уже по другой причине. Рыболов запутался в собственных иллюзиях. <br/>       —  Куда ты прёшься! Пропусти нас. Да отойдите уже… ух ё.<br/>       Нортром остановился, вперил хмурый взгляд в растянувшегося у него под ногами Эзрайта. Тот споткнулся об неудачно выставленное ближайшей иллюзией копьё.<br/>       — Наши иллюзии загонят нас в гроб, —  пожаловался котик. Эзрайт поднялся, опираясь на копьё, снова заспорил с иллюзиями. Вздохнувший Нортром откупорил новый флакон клярити, коротко попросил:  <br/>       — Не шуми.<br/>       Иллюзии, как назло, загалдели. Нортром поморщился, поплотнее прикрыл уши подшлемником. Помогало мало. Иллюзионные копейщики буянили, выясняя, кто из них по кому саданул первым и насколько случайным оказался удар.<br/>       Так напарники и дошли до последнего ряда охранных башен. У Нортрома слишком сильно болела голова, чтобы он мог сконцентрироваться и заткнуть всю эту синюю усатую кодлу. Синяя усатая кодла же, почуяв волю, никак не реагировала ни на Нортрома, ни на Эзрайта. Вместо этого котики переругивались, отвлекались на реку, пару раз случайно засадили Эзрайту древками копий по бокам и один раз едва не засадили копьём Нортрому. Рефлексы у него были отточены до инстинктивного уровня, и Нортром механически отбил удар щитом.<br/>       — А ты чего, здесь собираешься воевать? —  спросил Эзрайт, когда они по отчего-то пустующей просеке вступили на чужую территорию. — Я думал, ты пойдёшь этого умного красивого, в белом пальто, в реку башкой кунать.<br/>       — Потом, —  хмурился Нортром, —  он шумный как пиздец, у меня и без того голова болит. Пройдёт — и пойду. <br/>       Поскольку в этот самый момент иллюзионные котики с новой силой подняли гвалт, в процессе повторно сбив с ног Эзрайта, терпение у Нортрома всё-таки лопнуло. Вынужденно замолчавшие иллюзионные котики, получив несколько живительных тычков щитом, удрали толпой в искорёженный чёрный лес.<br/>       — Мы не помним, что собирать. Диффьюзалку соберём… —  неуверенно произнёс поднявшийся Эзрайт, почёсывая подбородок. — Но сначала тараску. Да. <br/>       Нортром снял шлем, потёр кончиками пальцев виски, откупорил новую склянку клярити, выпил одним глотком. <br/>       — Иди в лес, — коротко сказал он, вытащил из-за пояса обзорный глиф и раздражённо ткнул его Эзрайту. Тот механически принял глиф. <br/>       Направившийся вслед за своими иллюзиями Эзрайт скрылся за зарослями засохших на корню кустарников. Нортром надел шлем обратно, поудобнее взял щит, материализовал и подкинул ведущей рукой глефу. Пробежавшие вперёд крипы уже столкнулись с чужими; тракт заполонили лязгание железа и нечленораздельный шум голосов, отдалённо напоминающих смесь лаяния с кудахтанием. За спинами чужих крипов, держась под собственной башней, маячил узнаваемый силуэт Дарктеррора.<br/>       Прицелившись, Нортром уверенно метнул заряженную глефу в едва живого крипа.<br/>       Дарктеррор не шумел, однако, судя по всё более бессмысленным действиям, тупел едва ли не на глазах — сказывалось влияние угрюмого Нортрома.<br/>       У самого же Нортрома понемногу начинала проходить глухо болевшая голова. Дав указания подлетевшему курьеру, послушно развернувшемуся и заторопившемуся обратно в Оплот, Нортром сошёл с тракта и углубился в лес, пытаясь на слух найти Эзрайта. И вскоре нашёл: скрипение иссохших ветвей разорвало истошное мяукание. За мяуканием последовало не менее громкое негодование:<br/>       — Нас-то за что?!<br/>       Нортром кое-как продрался сквозь бурелом и кустарник, вышел на относительно открытый участок. Эзрайт выглядел так, будто того только что подожгли. Не имевшая ни единого следа повреждений толпа иллюзий, окружив семейство лесных кентавров, ожесточённо обрабатывала тех копьями. Движения проворных иллюзионных котиков не мешали друг другу. <br/>       — Ты чего это?<br/>       — Мы тут стоим, — Эзрайт ловким движением мыска подбросил и поймал упавшее было копьё, — стоим, никого не трогаем, вдруг в нас санстрайк прилетает.<br/>       Едва Эзрайт успел закончить свою фразу, как того сбила с ног одна из иллюзий, которую, очевидно, лягнул кентавр. Иллюзия принялась помогать Эзрайту подняться, однако вместо этого только снова упала на рыболова.<br/>       Всё-таки Эзрайт вместе со всей его хаотичной иллюзионной дружиной производили слишком много шума. Нортром вернулся на тракт, но там лаяли, кудахтали и скрежетали крипы. Тогда он дождался курьера, забрал заказанный груз и пошёл в чёрный лес, выискивая наиболее удобное и тихое место между просекой и Эзрайтом.<br/>       Курьер привёз две жестяные банки белого кроненбурга. Нортром устроился на хорошеньком валуне, словно специально предназначенном для целей сидения, достал одну банку и вскрыл её колечком. Точнее, попытался вскрыть, потому что оторвавшееся колечко осталось у него в руке. Тогда не унывающий Нортром достал глефу, остриё которой вполне подходило в качестве заменителя колечка.<br/>       На лезвиях глефы заплясали отсветы яркого пламени. Нортром оглянулся по сторонам, поднял голову вверх — и в него ударил с небес разрушительный поток солнечного света.<br/>       <br/>       На фронт Нортром не вернулся. Уселся у фонтана и жадно пил пиво с кориандром и цедрой, чувствуя, как с каждым глотком приходит в себя. Совсем скоро у фонтана материализовался и непривычно поникший Эзрайт. Копейщик воссоздал свою иллюзионную команду, отрядил ту за ведром ситро, уселся на бортике фонтана рядом с Нортромом и напрочь отказался куда-либо идти. <br/>       Вернувшиеся иллюзии, споткнувшись на ровном месте, вылили добрую половину ведра ситро на Нортрома и Эзрайта. Фонтан пришёлся очень кстати.<br/>       <br/>       А у обосновавшегося на чёрном берегу около центрального брода инвокера тем временем дела ладились в лучшем виде. Крипы послушно разложили для того шезлонг, водрузили создающий комфортную тень пляжный зонтик, притащили от Энигмы бокал голубой лагуны. Не снимая своего пафосного облачения, Каэл валялся в шезлонге, цедил через соломинку коктейль и лениво листал заключённую в печатную кожаную обложку с золотым окладом книгу. Внутри строгой обложки находился исключительно интересный томик комиксов. Он как раз дочитал главу, в которой ничего не произошло.<br/>       На центральном тракте воевали только крипы, скучившиеся на броде и попеременно оттесняющие друг друга то в одну, то в другую сторону. Каэл изредка присылал поучаствовать в сражении одного из своих духов, но в основном увлечённо читал комиксы и с исключительным удовольствием прикладывался к голубой лагуне, время от времени заказывая через курьера следующую порцию и того, и другого.  <br/>       Напротив Каэла развалился на призматическом генераторе охранной башни светлого берега Вестник, точно с такой же ленцой предоставивший союзным крипам право отбивать атаку. Своё участие в сражении Вестник ограничивал периодическим выражением собственного мнения об инвокере:<br/>       — Идиот.<br/>       <br/>       И всё продолжило бы идти своим размеренным чередом —  Нортром с Эзрайтом бы сидели за столиком рядом с фонтаном и пили из хрустальных резных кружек пряную медовуху, Вестник бы лежал на башне и обзывался идиотом, Каэл бы валялся в шезлонге со своими комиксами и коктейлем — если бы в один момент на Эзрайте и Нортроме не начали бы концентрироваться быстро уменьшающиеся в диаметре солнечные лучи. Поднявшие было кружки соратники успели вместе со своими кружками отскочить, поэтому луч испепелил только бочонок пряной медовухи, стол и стулья. <br/>       Каэл мысленно посетовал на неудачу, отпил новый глоток из бокала, создал духа и отослал его в трактир Энигмы за добавкой, после чего перелистнул страницу. Его больше интересовало, чем всё закончится в комиксе, нежели в реальности. <br/>       Если бы инвокер знал, насколько Нортром любил эту медовуху, он бы успел подготовиться. Но инвокера не интересовало ничего, кроме его собственной персоны, поэтому когда выверенный бросок глефы срезал стойку зонтика, Каэл как раз перелистывал страницу. Упавший зонтик накрыл его с головой. А следом сознание инвокера накрыла чёрная давящая пустота, не позволяющая ни сконцентрироваться для сотворения заклинания, ни произнести хоть слово. <br/>       Прежде, чем действие пустоты исчезло, Каэл уже очутился на собственном фонтане. <br/>       <br/>       — Идиот, — вынес вердикт Вестник, поглядывая с башни на возвращающегося по броду Нортрома. Тот хмуро взглянул, перехватил щит и материализовал психическую глефу. — Да не ты. Иди обратно пей. Откуда вы все взялись на мою голову?<br/>       </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. О девастаторах, которые никуда не торопятся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Лесаль умел учиться на собственных ошибках. Он уже знал, как правильно использовать ботинки: те, связанные шнурками вместе, висели у него на шее. То есть на капюшоне, опираясь на жалкие подобия плечевых суставов мутированных лапок. А ещё на Лесале был надет рюкзачок. Ну как «рюкзачок» — простенький вещмешок из жёсткой конопляной нити, как следует зачарованной на устойчивость к действию огня и кислоты. В рюкзачке находились две штуки обзорных глифов, чертёж ураганной пики, мальстрим, горстка танго в провощённой бумаге, связка спелых бананов, склянка клярити, сальва и две штуки манго. Коротенькие лапки не позволяли ботанику непосредственно пользоваться молотом, но его воодушевлял сам факт наличия мальстрима среди собственных вещей. <br/>       Танго и клярити остались от первоначального запаса Лесаля. Сальву и манго он закупил позже, предназначая для Нортрома. У ботаника не было недостатка в деньгах, поэтому он не скупился на угощение для своего товарища.<br/>       Пресловутый товарищ довольно неторопливо шёл следом за Лесалем. Это потому что у Нортрома не было ботинок, — с сожалением думал Лесаль о низкой скорости передвижения союзника. Длинные полы стёганки скрывали ноги Нортрома от красных змеиных глаз мутанта, так что Лесаль не был уверен, что у Нортрома и вправду не имелось ботинок. Но он аж подскакивал на месте, до того поскорее хотел в бой — а Нортром совершенно не торопился.<br/>       — Давай, давай бысстро подойдём и нападём, — посматривал на Нортрома Лесаль, готовясь плюнуть в активно пытавшегося спрятаться за деревьями Эредара. — Давай я в него плюну, плюну вот. И нападём.<br/>       — Куда ты торопишься? — хмурился тот. Лесаль с сожалением проводил взглядом удравшего демона, сплюнул впустую накопленную в ротовой полости ядовитую слизь на землю. <br/>       Они обогнули башню по лесной зоне, пробираясь сквозь бурелом — тут скорость передвижения Нортрома и Лесаля сравнялась, поскольку первый проламывался сквозь преграды собственным щитом, а ботаник берёгся иссохших колющихся растений. Срезав путь, они вывернули обратно на тракт, уже на чужой тракт, и Лесаль с радостью выцепил взглядом призрачный силуэт древнего космического привидения.<br/>       — Давай бысстро на него нападём! — радовался он. — Давай я плюну и нападём? Нет? Давай я зсмёю выведу и нападём.<br/>       Нортром молча свернул с тракта на следующую тропинку.<br/>       — Нет?.. — огорчённо закончил послушно поползший следом Лесаль.<br/>       — Нет, — коротко произнёс Нортром. Лесаль шипяще вздохнул.<br/>       Они прошли по хорошо различимой в глухом заваленном лесу тропинке, поднялись на пологий плоский холм. Острые глаза Лесаля успели заметить метнувшуюся и скрывшуюся за валунами Шендельзар. <br/>       — Она там, там! — обрадовался он, почти подскакивая от предвкушения, — давай бысстро подойдём и нападём! Я в неё плюну и нападём! Давай!<br/>       — Куда ты торопишься? —  повторил нимало не прибавлявший шаг Нортром. Лесаль сник.<br/>       Шендельзар успела скрыться. Лесаль с Нортромом прошли по холму к чужому капищу, остановились у вражеского спуска к реке.<br/>       У реки оказался караулящий руну Врогрос. <br/>       — Давай мы бысстро-бысстро нападём!!! — с новой силой обрадовался Лесаль. Ответа не последовало. Лесаль с надеждой взглянул снизу вверх в лазурные глаза Нортрома, не смог различить в них ничего и в очередной раз поник головой, отчего связанные шнурками ботинки едва не соскользнули на землю. <br/>       — Нет, — в очередной раз сказал Нортром. <br/>       Лесаль кое-как снял рюкзачок, достал оттуда банан, клыками очистил его от шкурки и принялся мусолить, жмурясь от удовольствия. <br/>       —  Надо воевать, — зашипел он сквозь банан, —  они там жшивые, надо воевать. Давай мы…<br/>       В это время на центральном броде, осторожно высунувшись из-под прикрытия башни, появилась Рилай. Удостоверившись, что всё чисто, дева махнула рукой. Следом за ней потянулись Эредар, Кальдр и ревевший на Шендельзар Врогрос. <br/>       — Давай мы на неё бысстро-бысстро нападём!!! —  заверещал было Лесаль, но лишился голоса после первого же слова.<br/>       — Нет, — повторил Нортром, взявший щит на изготовку и материализовавший психическую глефу. —  Давай мы медленно-медленно спустимся с холма и перетр… и убьём всё стадо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Об андерлорде, который хочет радиантку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Грузно топавший по просеке Врогрос находился в отличном расположении духа. Он вынужденно провёл вдали от театра военных действий почти два месяца, и теперь, вернувшись на фронт, чувствовал себя исключительно счастливым. Перевалившая за фазу первой четверти безумная луна, поднимавшаяся из-за сплошной стены чёрного леса, заливала пространство мертвенным бледным светом. Ночь не являлась помехой для зрения генерала Адской Орды.<br/>       Впрочем, отличное настроение сохранилось у демона недолго. Торопившийся выполнять приказ высочайшего руководства отряд боевых крипов, топоча маленькими ножками, разделился за спиной генерала на две части и явно вознамерился обогнать мешающий объект. Врогрос не терпел, когда его обгоняли. Он развернулся на всю ширину тракта, преграждая крипам путь собственной массивной тушей, для пущей острастки рубанул топором ближайшего. Разрубленное тело шлёпнулось в дорожную пыль. Крипы скорее рефлекторно, нежели от страха, подались назад, однако Врогроса устроило и это. Вильнув мясистым гибким хвостом, демон повернулся обратно и только было сделал шаг, как издали донёсся знакомый низкий голос:<br/>       — Куда ты вечно торопишься, жопа хвостатая?<br/>       Затопавший всеми своими ногами Врогрос заревел, разворачиваясь в сторону говорившего. Отряд крипов его более не интересовал.<br/>       — Подожди меня, — как ни в чём не бывало произнёс неторопливо приближавшийся по дороге Нортром, будто Врогрос и без того не стоял на месте. Воин проигнорировал адресованное тому резкое недовольство подобной непочтительностью, подошёл и уверенным движением положил Врогросу руку на наспинный элемент брони. Не позволяя на себя запрыгнуть, генерал гневно подвинулся в сторону.<br/>       — Стой на месте и перестань шуметь, — досадливо сказал Нортром. Врогрос снова подвинулся. Шуметь демон, разумеется, тем более не перестал.<br/>       — Ненавижу! — ревел генерал. — Я пришёл, ещё никого убить не успел, а этот уже на шею мне сесть норовит! Своими ногами иди!<br/>       Нортром лишь развёл руками:<br/>       — Так у меня ноги всего две... Я ими пока ра-аз, два-а...<br/>       Сплюнувший на труп крипа Врогрос хрипло обложил Нортрома площадной бранью, повторно повернулся и быстро утопал по просеке прочь. «Всеми своими ногами», как любил говорить Нортром. Врогрос коротко задумался о том, оскорбляло ли его выражение про «все ноги». Ожидаемо придя к выводу, что оскорбляло, — Врогрос вообще оскорблялся легко и охотно — он заревел ещё громче, переходя от избытка эмоций на рысь и бесцельно ругаясь в пространство.<br/>       Пробежав изрядное расстояние, Врогрос соизволил остановиться и оглянуться, убеждаясь, что Нортром совершенно не прибавил шаг. Не то чтобы от славящегося своей нелюбовью к суете чемпиона Эол Дриас вообще следовало ожидать иного — но Врогрос находился в святой уверенности, что ради него все обязаны были делать исключения. Подобное безразличие к стремлению Врогроса убивать возмутило генерала в такой степени, что он поднялся на дыбы и с силой опустил передние лапы на землю. Выразив данным образом свой справедливый гнев, Врогрос набрал в грудь солидную порцию сухого кисловатого воздуха и завопил на всю округу:<br/>       — А НУ ИДИ СЮДА!<br/>       Оставшаяся далеко позади фигура Нортрома, облачённая поверх доспеха в богато украшенную фиолетовую декоративную накидку, казалось, не приближалась вовсе. Зато усилился кисловатый запах, затрещали ветви, и вскоре из окружавших просеку деревьев вынырнул Эредар. На стороне Врогроса были топор, адский огненный шторм, слепая ненависть и обширный запас обсценной лексики, но на стороне Эредара был оказавшийся там же за кустами Кальдр. Обмен любезностями отнюдь не дружелюбно настроенных друг к другу демонов завершился предсказуемо, и ревущий от негодования Врогрос точно так же рысью помчался обратно к Нортрому. Под скачками громоздкой туши тряслась земля.<br/>       Он сделал вид, что собирается сбить воина с ног, однако тот и шагу в сторону не сделал. Резко затормозив в каком-то десятке сантиметров от союзника, Врогрос яростно переступил лапами.<br/>       — Два месяца тебя не видел, — сказал Нортром, как ни в чём ни бывало продолжая прерванный разговор. — Где был-то хоть?<br/>       — Где надо был! Прибавь скорости!<br/>       Нортром только отмахнулся.<br/>       — Прибавь, я сказал! — ревел Врогрос.<br/>       — Куда торопишься-то? Спустимся с холма и убьём их всех.<br/>       — Мы не на холме!<br/>       — Я образно, — равнодушно произнёс Нортром, опираясь ладонью на спину громогласно негодующего генерала и всё-таки запрыгивая на Врогроса верхом. Он не сопротивлялся этой в общем-то неизбежной данности, поэтому просто лишний раз обругал воина и вынужденно порысил обратно на передовую.   <br/>       — Ой бестолочь, — ревел Врогрос. — Навязался на мою голову...<br/>       Они пересекли границу удерживаемой территории и едва успели приблизиться к сцепившимся посередине просеки крипам, как удобно устроившийся на широкой спине демона Нортром произнёс вызвавшую у Врогроса новый прилив ярости фразу:<br/>       — Вот ещё что, в лавку заедь.<br/>       Топнув от негодования, генерал выместил зло на некстати показавшемся поодаль Кальдре, призрачный силуэт которого хорошо различался в ночи. Потоки адского пламени прогнали привидение с глаз долой. Кальдр юркнул в кусты, протяжно сипя нечто неразборчивое, но, без сомнения, обидное, и из кустов повеяло ледяным дыханием Бездны.<br/>       Тогда демон ожесточённо встряхнулся, желая сбросить обнаглевшего Нортрома, однако тот держался крепко. Попытка сбросить Нортрома за ногу привела лишь к тому, что продолжавший гневно реветь Врогрос ухватился второй рукой за красующийся на тыльной стороне ладони глубокий порез. Лезвия психической глефы игнорировали естественные защитные свойства демонической шкуры.<br/>       — Ты меня неправильно понял, — миролюбиво произнёс с его спины Нортром, судя по звукам, открывающий бутылку пива. — После того, как ты меня отвезёшь к торговцу, я куплю там нам кольцо базилевса. После этого мы соберём тебе выкованный из метеоритного железа молот и купим идеально пошитые волшебные сапожки. Но на этом не закончится. Мы убьём этих двоих, разломаем их башню, разломаем вторую. По пути на центральный тракт мы устроим засаду в лесу, поймаем их феечку и вые... и поступим с ней в меру твоей испорченности. Затем снесём им сторожевые башни на центральном тракте, и на полученное золото соберём тебе сферу Линкена. После этого путь к их последнему рубежу обороны будет открыт, понимаешь, да? Ты убьёшь всех тех, кто помешает тебе ломать последнюю башню и рушить казармы, а чтобы рушить было ещё сподручнее, мы купим тебе сатаник...<br/>       — И радиантку! — ревел Врогрос, послушно топая в сторону лесной торговой лавки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. О Рубике и Падже, которые надоели инвокеру</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Падж остался охранять восточный рубеж, Рубик, напротив, собирался в западную лесную торговую лавку. Выбрать, к кому из этих двоих идти, Нортром всё ещё не мог, поэтому так и стоял на центральном тракте. Впрочем, польза имелась и от этого: наличие персоны Нортрома рядом с охранной башней первого ряда надёжно удерживала находившегося на противоположной стороне Невера от перехода к деструктивным действиям. Демон сновал взад-вперёд по хорошо различимому чёрному побережью, злился, рычал. Компульсивные движения неестественных чёрных пальцев выдавали нетерпение существа, однако в текущих условиях Невер мог себе позволить разве что демонстрацию неприличного жеста в сторону светлого берега. Демон опытным путём выяснил, на каком расстоянии глефы теряли своё поражающее свойство, и ближе необходимого к реке не подходил.<br/>       Со стороны обжитого Рошаном жерла потухшего вулкана донеслись шум и гневные женские крики. Небеса пронзила яркая вспышка; звучавшие на одной ноте высокие голоса оборвал раскатистый грохот. Речной поток, казалось, вышел из берегов, настолько мощно выплеснулась поднявшаяся волна. Нортром и Невер едва успели отскочить каждый к своим башням.<br/>       Когда оба вернулись к водным кромкам и попытались, зорко поглядывая друг на друга, одновременно с этим хоть как-то рассмотреть в тумане войны происходившее, со стороны вулкана повторился грохот. Прорезавшая низкие серые облака яркая изумрудная вспышка дала воину исчёрпывающую информацию о происходящем, и он поспешил бы Рубику на помощь, но, во-первых, тому явно помощи не требовалось, а во-вторых, поднятая вторым метеоритом волна ожидаемо была сильнее предыдущей.<br/>       Нортром-то предусмотрительно отошёл под башню сразу как только заметил характерный цвет реплицированного заклинания, зато Невера смыло волной в реку. Убедившись, что разъярённый непочтительным отношением магусов к водной стихии Морфлинг занялся подвернувшимся демоном, Нортром перехватил щит и уверенно двинулся берегом к вулкану. <br/>       Спустя какую-то минуту область застилавшего окружающее пространство сплошного тумана рассеялась, открывая взгляду обрушившуюся часть стенки вулкана — зацепило одним из импактов. Основную воронку ударного кратера рассмотреть сквозь помутневшую из-за ила и земли воду не представлялось возможным; Нортром невольно подумал, что несогласованное с Морфлингом изменение части русла отольётся обоим магусам... скорее всего, в прямом смысле данного слова.<br/>       Вокруг установленного на возвышенном участке чёрного берега глифа Рубика, резного эбенового колышка, ещё различались светящиеся изумрудные энергетические следы. Завершивший создание обзорного заклинания Рубик выпрямился, шагнул обратно в реку и пошлёпал по мелководью в сторону Нортрома. Намокшие полы тяжёлого дорожного плаща волочились за магусом, в прямом смысле слова волшебным образом не стесняя движений.<br/>       — Видел? — помахал воину посохом Рубик, щедро разбрызгивая ногами воду при каждом шаге. Объём воды, похоже, точно таким же образом не мешал магусу передвигаться. — Это я так глиф ставить ходил.<br/>       — Не видел.<br/>       Выражение маски Рубика оставалось неизменным, поэтому не было понятно, насколько магуса расстроило отсутствие зрителей:<br/>       — Всегда так... Ладно, пойдём кого-нибудь найдём, я тебе ещё раз покажу, пока не забыл.<br/>       — Уж лучше б ты забыл, честное слово.<br/>       Маска по-прежнему ничего не выражала, хотя Нортром и без того понимал, что Рубик огорчился. Долго, впрочем, огорчаться тот не умел:<br/>       — Да ладно тебе. На самом деле давай сначала найдём нашего умницу, с ним сподручнее.<br/>       — Он последний раз, когда я его видел, восточную башню охранял. <br/>       — Вот и пойдём на восток, — жизнерадостно сказал магус, вытаскивая из поясной сумки свиток телепортации.<br/>       Нортром пристально осмотрел чёрный берег, убеждаясь в отсутствии Невера, перевёл взгляд на продолжавшую мирно катить свои воды реку и последовал примеру магуса. <br/>       <br/>       Умница, и верно, по-прежнему находился на востоке: старательно защищал фронт от маленькой вредной рыбки. С меткостью у Паджа было достаточно хорошо, но юркая рыбка умудрялась ускользнуть раньше, чем мясник успевал сменить крюк на топоры и нарубить рыбку на шашлык. Однако ни тот, ни другой не отчаивались и довольно упорно продолжали своё бесконечное занятие, нимало не задаваясь вопросом бессмысленности процесса.<br/>       Взгляду телепортировавшегося к восточной охранной башне Нортрому предстал разрушенный падением метеорита участок просеки. Цепляясь за ближайший вывороченный под собственной тяжестью древесный ствол, из чашеобразного ударного кратера неуклюже выбирался уныло бухтевший Падж. Одной рукой мясник цеплялся за ветви ствола, помогая себе идти, другой запихивал вывалившиеся кишки под фартук. На дне виднелись из-под древесных обломков окровавленные останки Сларка. <br/>       Дожидавшийся у края кратера на тракте Рубик спокойным движением невысоко подкидывал склянку с сальвой:<br/>       — Давай, давай, лезь, лезь, я в тебя верю, ты сможешь.<br/>       — Рубик, — прошипел Нортром.<br/>       — Чего «Рубик», — отмахнулся от воина магус. — Я уже полвека как Рубик... или сколько там. Специально ж Сларка телекинезом откинул, так этот за ним пошёл. Одним словом — умница. Эй, умница, шевелись давай.<br/>       Бухтевший, что он-де шевелится, Падж послушно прибавил скорости. Несмотря на собственную грузность, мясник при желании умел двигаться достаточно проворно — другое дело, что проявлял данное желание не так уж часто. Тем не менее вскоре тот уже получил из рук Рубика склянку с целительным зельем и, шумно отхлёбывая на ходу, вразвалочку потопал в указываемом магусом направлении.<br/>       Труп Сларка к тому моменту уже исчез из кратера, наглядно указывая на завершившийся процесс возрождения. Никто не мог предсказать, вернётся ли обиженная рыбка мстить или же проявит благоразумие и направится в другую фронтовую зону, поэтому намеревавшийся поставить ещё два обзорных глифа Рубик на всякий случай не собирался ходить по округе в одиночку. Он вполне понимал, что смекалистый Сларк второй раз на ту же удочку не попадётся.<br/>       Нортром же молча пошёл следом за Рубиком и Паджем. Он своё дело хорошо знал. Нортром отлично умел затыкать как крикливых женщин чёрного ополчения, так и арсенальных магусов, а Рубик притягивал неприятности словно магнит. Не в смысле телекинеза, а в смысле того, что чужие магуса пытались убить первым делом (некоторые из своих, впрочем, тоже бы очень хотели). Именно по этой причине великому магусу и требовался в качестве охраны туповатый, но исключительно действенный мясник, который вдобавок к данному своему хорошему качеству умел видеть сквозь сплошные заграждения и, благодаря крюку, отлично перехватывал у противников инициативу. Как это иронически говорил Морфлинг, пока Падж ел инвокера, Рубик обшаривал тому карманы.<br/>       <br/>       Рубик сопроводил сотворение заклинания лёгким жестом, дополнительно заряжая установленный глиф истинным видением, выпрямился, осматривая различимую со своей точки область пространства. Пусть комплексное воздействие заклинания и расширяло рядовые возможности зрения, ничего стоящего внимания в округе не наблюдалось. Стоявший спина к спине с Рубиком Нортром, точно так же зорко оглядевший пространство со своей стороны, не произнёс ни слова. Падж потоптался на месте, делая вид, что тоже осматривается, и похромал было к логову диких кентавров. Рубик вернул союзника телекинезом, однако нимало не растерявшийся Падж притащил тогда к себе наиболее лакомого кентавра крюком, проламывая существом все оказавшиеся на пути кусты. С влажным хлюпанием и хрустом заработали мясницкие топоры, быстро прерывая рёв безуспешно пытавшегося отбиться кентавра. <br/>       Похоже, рыбка всё же проявила благоразумие. И, видимо, выделенный мирозданием на сегодняшний день лимит благоразумия на этом закончился, потому что Рубик пристал к Паджу, не давая тому нормально поесть:<br/>       — Чего встал? Ищи!<br/>       — Нету, — бухтел Падж, не отрываясь от мясистого кентаврьего окорока. — Нету. <br/>       — Есть! Ты просто плохо ищешь. Ты вообще никак не ищешь. Я для кого глиф поставил?<br/>       Рубик выхватил телекинезом из рук Паджа сочившийся кровью окорок, переместил в воздухе, вынуждая мясника шагнуть следом за едой.<br/>       — Ищи.<br/>       Тот недовольно забухтел, с чавканием дожевал находившуюся во рту часть, укоризненно взглянул на Рубика. Притянувший к себе окорок магус тем не менее совершенно не пожелал пачкать перчатку об окровавленный, грязный кусок и вынужденно вернул мясо владельцу.<br/>       — Вот, я тебе вернул. Теперь ищи.<br/>       Поскольку продолживший жевать окорок Падж совершенно не торопился отыскивать требуемый магусом объект, а только укоризненно бурчал, Рубик подсластил своё требование:<br/>       — Ну Падж, ты же умница, вот ты умеешь его через деревья находить и притаскивать, а я совершенно не умею.<br/>       — Тебе за это будет кусок инвокера, — равнодушно произнёс наблюдавший за округой Нортром, не оборачиваясь. — Ты вроде говорил, что эльфы на вкус сладкие?<br/>       — Сладкие, — забухтел Падж, уже не с таким интересом смотря на валявшегося бесформенной грудой мяса изрубленного кентавра. — Надо найти. Вон там.<br/>       Размотав цепь, мясник метко запустил крюком в совершенно неразличимую для Нортрома и Рубика область чёрного леса. Никакого результата бросок не принёс, но подметивший направление Рубик поднял посох. Оставляя после себя изумрудный след, воспламенившийся в атмосфере метеор рухнул в чёрный лес с хрустом и грохотом. <br/>       — А теперь видел? — восторженно спросил Рубик.<br/>       — Видел, — мрачно произнёс Нортром.<br/>       <br/>       Они спустились из чужого леса на берег, намереваясь пройти к новому ударному кратеру и оценить нанесённый метеоритом урон, и едва подошли к вражеской центральной просеке, как Рубик опечаленно сообщил:<br/>       — Забыл.<br/>       Какое счастье, — подумал Нортром, однако не стал произносить этого вслух. Вместо этого он сказал другое:<br/>       — Почему б тебе у Паджа крюк не скопировать? Сам себе притащил Каэла, сам подвесил телекинезом, сам убил.<br/>       Рубик отмахнулся:<br/>       — Я ж сквозь деревья не вижу. Да и потом, а ну как притащу не Каэла, а какого-нибудь там Сларка... или, эм-м, Ио.<br/>       — Значит, скопируешь топоры и съешь Ио.<br/>       — А он съедобен вообще? — с сомнением протянул себе под нос магус, после чего добавил уже громче: — Падж, ты когда-нибудь ел Ио?<br/>       Тот явно понял Рубика превратно:<br/>       — Буду есть Ио.<br/>       — Не надо есть Ио! Надо есть инвокера.<br/>       — Почему не Ио? — упёрся мясник. — Хочу есть Ио.<br/>       — Нет, ты не хочешь есть Ио, — злился магус, который чувствовал, как начинают рушиться намеченные планы. — Ты хочешь есть сладкого эльфа.<br/>       Побурчав, Падж согласился, что эльф всё-таки аппетитнее.<br/>       По дороге им попался Сларк, характерной волной Морфлинга ускользнувший от тотчас брошенного крюка в ближайшие кусты.<br/>       — А ну идите сюда, если не боитесь, — донёсся до троицы его голос. Подхвативший Паджа телекинезом Рубик проложил им с Нортромом путь сквозь колючие заросли мясницкой громоздкой тушей, опуская совершенно не возмутившегося подобным использованием своей персоны Паджа на неровную поверхность утоптанного земляного тракта. Морфлинг в обличии Сларка дожидался их там. И первым делом прицельно плюнул в Рубика, откидывая магуса сильной струёй воды в колючие кусты. Затрещала ткань плаща и мантии.<br/>       — Ай, — хнычущим голосом произнёс Рубик из кустов. Надолго, впрочем, магус в столь некомфортном положении не задержался, возвращаясь в строй с помощью всё того же заклинания свободы передвижения. <br/>       — Ты что мне с рекой сделал, долбоёб?<br/>       — Попрошу! Я великий ма...<br/>       — Великий долбоёб, — перебил того Морфлинг. — Сколько раз говорил: не бросать ничего в реку. Так неееет!<br/>       Опечаленно обследовавший порванный плащ Рубик попытался было оправдаться тем, что первым начал не он, однако оправданий Морфлинг не принял. Тогда Рубик плюнул изумрудной струёй воды в приближающихся в их сторону чёрных крипов. Потрясающие примитивным оружием, те топали неровной вереницей вместо полноценного боевого строя, и от силы удара вся эта отброшенная далеко назад вереница подняла столб дорожной пыли. <br/>       Выразив данным образом собственное возмущение, Рубик принялся ныть: использование базовых способностей Морфлинга не раскрывало искусства великого магуса в полной мере и потому не доставляло особого удовольствия. Ему повторно предложили крюк, отчего Рубик лишь сильнее стал ныть. Через какое-то время обиделся уже Падж, который решил, что его крюком брезгуют. <br/>       — Не брезгую! — раздражённо повторил Рубик, для придания собственным словам большего веса стукнув посохом о землю. — Я без твоего крюка никуда. А ты стоишь и не ищешь! Почему не ищешь?<br/>       Мясник честно потоптался на месте, неразборчиво что-то забурчал, затем произнёс членораздельнее:<br/>       — Нету...<br/>       Тогда Рубик накинулся и на Морфлинга:<br/>       — Ты тоже ищи.<br/>       Ничего не отвечая, тот нырнул в глубину зарослей. Едва Рубик успел снова начать ныть, на этот раз уже из-за проходящего впустую времени, как вдалеке послышался нарастающий треск: кто-то продирался в этом направлении сквозь заросли, нимало не беспокоясь о производимом шуме. Вскоре стали различимы и голоса. Два голоса, если точнее — Аггрона неизменно было слышно издалека. Нортром поднял щит.<br/>       Первый бросок Паджа попал в молоко, и удручённо бухтевший мясник без особой спешки принялся сматывать цепь в кольцо.<br/>       Морфлинг вернулся плеснувшей из кустов волной, тотчас собираясь в физическую форму Сларка. Закачались, зашуршали трущиеся между собой намокшие ветви.<br/>       — Нашёл. Не то чтоб умного и красивого, правда, но обойдёшься и таким.<br/>       Второй бросок крюка попал-таки в цель, притаскивая в распростёртые объятия Паджа совершенно не блещущего ни красотой, ни умом двухголового огра. Несмотря на свою громоздкость и неповоротливость, раненый Аггрон успел запустить в обидчика невзрачную бутылочку. Тонкостенный кривой сосуд разбился об деформированный череп мясника, выплёскивая на того вязкую, остро пахнущую субстанцию. Полыхнувшее пламя перекинулось и на тщетно пытавшегося вырваться из цепкой хватки Аггрона. Морфлинг окатил обоих, и бубнящий малоразборчивые слова благодарности Падж с хрустом и хлюпанием занялся делом. <br/>       Оперативно снявший с огра энергетический отпечаток Рубик воспроизвёл последнее заклинание Аггрона, с любопытством обнаруживая, что это был вовсе не огонь, а очень даже ускорение. Очевидно, бедняга надеялся вырваться и удрать. Заработавший под воздействием заклинания топорами намного быстрее Падж остановился, вслух удивляясь подобной перемене.<br/>       — Вторую голову ему руби, — воодушевлял сомнительного союзника магус. — И выкини её. Я на вас только время трачу. Куда инвокера подевали? Я зря на фронт, что ли, пришёл? Я пришёл — все нормальные ушли. Смертокогти дрожат и боятся просто-таки. Найдите мне кого-нибудь.<br/>       Рубик подтолкнул концом посоха Сларка:<br/>       — Иди найди.<br/>       — Я те сейчас найду, — пообещал Морфлинг. — Я те сейчас такого найду...<br/>       — Нет, а вот <i>такого</i> мне не надо.<br/>       Вынужденно слушавший разговор Нортром на всякий случай уточнил:<br/>       — Вы о чём вообще?<br/>       — Да он со стаканом воды пререкается, — сказал Морфлинг, принимая облик Паджа и профилактически приноравливая руку к тяжести крюка. — Я ж говорю — долбоёб. Великий.<br/>       Рубик вспылил:<br/>       — Слышь, стакан воды, плыви отсюда, — магус подкрепил собственные слова всё тем же заклинанием ускорения, — к ближайшей интересной личности и притащи её мне. Желательно, чтобы этой личностью был Каэл.<br/>       — Точно.<br/>       <br/>       Совершенно не собиравшийся в подобных условиях высовываться Каэл наблюдал за отнюдь не великолепной четвёркой через линзу Лешрака и с ненавистью думал: «Как же вы меня заебали».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. О веномансере, которого радует шапочка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Чувствовал себя Лесаль в этот вечер неважно. Он проспал почти до самого заката, и ладно б просто проспал — так нет же, снилось всякое. Лесаль не любил, когда ему снилось пресловутое «всякое»: порядком дезориентировало.<br/>       Сегодня, например, во сне он был Каэлом, и от такого сна проснулся ещё более усталым. Каэлом Лесаль никому бы не порекомендовал быть — думать надо, очень тяжело, сплошная головная боль и путаница. Да ещё и ноги...<br/>       Ботаник на всякий случай посмотрел на собственный хвост. Покрытый на спине жёлтой чешуйчатой кожей с продольной коричневой полоской, на брюхе — основательным пластинчатым фиолетовым покровом хвост заканчивался утолщением с остроконечной лазурной рогаткой. Лесаль находил свой хвост исключительно красивым, исправно натирал для пущего блеска банановыми шкурками, и не предпочитал хвосту ноги даже во сне, хотя сны никогда Лесаля не спрашивали. Однажды Лесалю снилось, что он был Врогросом. Поскольку у Врогроса также имелся хвост, тот сон мутанту вполне понравился. Он тогда хорошенько рассмотрел хвост генерала, убедился, что генеральский не шёл ни в какое сравнение с его собственным, и некоторое время после пробуждения чувствовал изрядное душевное удовлетворение.<br/>       Ещё немного поворочавшись в гнезде из орнаментальных покрывал, Лесаль всё же соскрёбся с упругого диванчика, прихватил пустой рюкзачок и пополз на выход из оранжереи. После столь ужасного сна ему определённо требовалось развеяться. Прогуляться и поесть.<br/>       <br/>       Прогуляться и поесть — это значило добыть в лесу кого-либо сочного и сладкого из числа тех, которых ещё не успел съесть Люцифер. Подобная задача с равными шансами могла стать как тривиальной, так и непростой, поэтому с пустыми руками... то есть с пустым рюкзачком Лесаль выползать из лагеря не собирался.<br/>       Вскоре в рюкзачке лежали привычная пара обзорных глифов, склянка клярити, несколько свитков телепортации и коробочка с горстью танго, вместо сдачи же торговец нацепил Лесалю на голову прехорошенькую шапочку. Отороченная белым мехом мягкая суконная шапочка ботанику более чем понравилась, хотя он довольно плохо себе представлял, какую функцию был призван выполнять такой предмет на роговых щитках его головы. Если уж на то пошло, Лесаль вообще много что довольно плохо себе представлял, но с учётом степени его ядовитости это было совершенно не проблемой. Точнее, совершенно не проблемой самого Лесаля.<br/>       Он отполз от торгового прилавка, поглаживая мех головного убора плевательными отростками. <br/>       <br/>       Едва мутант покинул пределы лагеря, как почувствовал чужие приближающиеся шаги. Сейчас Лесаля всецело занимали собственные проблемы желудочного характера и ещё шапочка, поэтому он совершенно не хотел находиться в компании. Остановившийся Лесаль обернулся, огляделся по сторонам, никого не обнаружил, ничего не услышал, выразил собственное недовольство дробным постукиванием рогатки хвоста по растрескавшейся от сухости земле. Невидимый незнакомец тоже остановился.<br/>       С натуральным слухом у ботаника по очевидной причине происхождения было не очень — он воспринимал информацию довольно специфически, и, опять-таки, нынче свою долю помех в восприятие вносили движения плевательных отростков по шапочке.<br/>       — Ты зса мной не хходи, а то буду ядовитый.<br/>       — Куда собрался? — спросили из невидимости. Если б на месте Лесаля находился кто-то иной, то отметил бы акустические особенности: приглушённый металлом гудящий, низкий мужской голос. Лесаль же на все эти детали не обращал никакого внимания.<br/>       — Ессть, — шипел он, безуспешно пытаясь установить местонахождение источника звука. — Кентавра цселого ссъем... Я так сспал, что усстал, хочшу ессть. Ты ссебе ссам еду исщи. Уйди от меня и исщи.<br/>       — А ты в курсе, что на нас вообще-то напали?<br/>       Планы предающегося мечтам о сытном сочном завтраке Лесаля данный факт нарушал незначительно.<br/>       — Кто напали?<br/>       — Котики в основном.<br/>       — Ну его ссъем тогда...<br/>       — Идём вместе.<br/>       Лесаль отрицательно замотал головой. Шапочка при этом едва не слетела, поэтому мутант надвинул её плевательными отростками поглубже на головные роговые щитки.<br/>       — Один хочшу. Ты мне незачшем. И я тебя не вижшу.<br/>       — Так я в невидимости — руну нашёл. Теперь ищу, на кого б котиков приманить, а то они от меня разбегаются в разные стороны.<br/>       Данное объяснение Лесаля вполне удовлетворило. Коротко поразмыслив, он закивал в ответ на повторное предложение отправиться до зловредных котиков вместе и вынужденно снова поправил шапочку.<br/>       <br/>       Вражеских ополченцев последний раз видели в западном районе. Поскольку планы Лесаля по угощению кентаврами вынужденно отменились, они с невидимым спутником двинулись по широкой, уже давно утоптанной ногами многочисленных боевых крипов дороге, собираясь позже срезать путь лесом. Магически наведённая невидимость союзника экранировала также и издаваемые тем при передвижении звуки, хотя Лесаль при желании мог бы сделать выводы по вызываемой шагами вибрации земли.<br/>       Однако всё внимание ботаника было поглощено иным занятием: он по-всякому прикидывал последовательность собственных дальнейших действий. На данный момент верхом его желания было прикончить кого-нибудь нейротоксином и до отвала набить мясом брюхо, пока он, Лесаль, весь не превратится в шипящий от блаженства жёлто-фиолетовый бочонок. Но раз уж приходилось прогонять вторгшихся на территорию врагов — значит, требовались как минимум ураганная пика и ботиночки. А с этим была проблема, поскольку предыдущую пару ботиночек изжевали скучающие растения, изодрали в кожаные лоскуты. Пику же у Лесаля попросту стащили, когда он, зная свои растения, из соображений безопасности оставил оружие снаружи оранжереи. Ну да, был не очень умён.<br/>       Не то чтобы ему было куда надевать ботинки и не то чтобы он собирался воевать зажатой в корявых редуцированных лапках пикой. Хитрость заключалась в том, что определённые предметы добавляли мутанту уверенности в себе.<br/>       <br/>       Они свернули с дороги к аванпосту, посредством оперативно установленного Лесалем глифа оценили обстановку в округе. Взгляд тех, на кого распространялся эффект обзорного зачарования, проникал сквозь все физические препятствия охватываемой области. Нашлись и котики, иллюзионные копейщики — те вовсю шуровали в низине. <br/>       — Ты не лезсь, — важно напутствовал поправивший шапочку Лесаль, — я в нихх плюну, найду главного, усши откушшу. Ссдам приёмсщику за зсолото. Мне очшень надо. А то без ботиночшков.<br/>       И отважно спустился с холма. <br/>       Разумеется, чуткое внимание котиков было ему обеспечено незамедлительно. И, разумеется, собирающий противников для достижения максимального эффекта поражения Лесаль привычно сменил позицию, немного отполз, после чего поднял голову, широко распахнул сегментированную пасть и окатил группу сильным потоком сложного токсичного секрета.<br/>       Обильная вязкая слизь проникала под любую броню, разъедала любую кожу и слизистые оболочки, неизменно вынуждая жертв внести в собственные действия срочные корректировки. Яда в ботанике было много и разного, убивать он мог не только данным способом, однако именно данный позволял со всего хвоста подскочить в толпу и распылить токсин уже в газообразной форме.<br/>       Так бы Лесаль и поступил — но когда он поднял голову для плевка, шапочка слетела. Поскольку шапочка была очень (очшень!) важной, Лесаль нагнулся её подобрать. И это в чём-то его спасло, потому что если б верный своей тактике Лесаль подскочил к котикам, удар снявшего наконец свою невидимость Свена попал бы и по нему. А так попал лишь по котикам.<br/>       — Чё там тебе, деньги за голову? — спросил рыцарь, перерубивший Эзрайта прямо вместе со всеми иллюзиями. — Отдай их лучше мне.<br/>       Подползший мутант отряхнул шапочку от приставшего с земли мусора об светло-синюю накидку Свена и кое-как принялся натягивать её обратно. Ему было неудобно, однако при попытке Свена притронуться к шапочке Лесаль подался назад, предостерегающе зашипел и застучал рогаткой хвоста. Он опасался, что Свен повредит обновку.<br/>       Тут Лесаля озарило. Он застучал рогаткой хвоста с новой силой, но на этот раз встревоженно: Лесаль подумал, что если будет гоняться за врагами, шапочка наверняка пострадает. Поэтому он оценивающе взглянул на Свена и великодушно разрешил:<br/>       — Ладно, зсабирай его усши в ссвой ссчшёт.<br/>       И это было очень правильным решением как для шапочки, так и для ботаника. Ну и для Свена, следовало полагать. А вот для их противников — уже не совсем. Заботящийся о сохранности головного убора Лесаль постепенно разжился солнечным талисманом и маской Владмира, чтобы Свену было сподручнее воевать. Лесаль держался за широкой рыцарской спиной, сжимая в коротких лапках то охапку вардов, то ящик сальвы с манго, гладил свою шапочку и время от времени — если что-нибудь угрожало его великой сомнительной прелессти — был очень ядовитым.<br/>       <br/>       Стоило Лесалю вернуться в свою оранжерею, как шапочку с него содрали хищные пасти соскучившихся мясоедов, и спасти её не удалось. Мутированный ботаник особо не горевал, поскольку довольно быстро вспомнил подходящую философскую цитату из «Теорий огня». Так что он печально отчитал вредные растения, вытащил из-под дивана книжный томик, угнездился в покрывалах и предался исключительно приятному времяпрепровождению.<br/>       Страшный сон про Каэла к тому времени совершенно выветрился из памяти Лесаля, тем более что он за время похода со Свеном наелся от души. Лесаль ещё не знал, что этот кошмар останется с ним надолго.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>